50 shades of gay
by KatiePearson
Summary: A story based on FSOG where Christian is a girl named Christina and Ana's the same, the two will have a lesbian relationship, hope you enjoy reading! :D
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, I'm not an English student so hopefully my grammar isn't terrible but not perfect, so apologies. I am from England and trying to write a story that happens in America so a lot of places will be made up. I do not own any of the characters and this is based on 50 Shades of Grey, thank you for taking the time to read my story. -Katie. **

I've been sat in the carpark at Grey Interprises for half an hour now and it's almost time for my interview with Miss C Grey, the most level-headed, inspirational business woman in the state and somehow after months of trying my dearest friend Kate managed to bag an interview with her, and then fell ill, so I was volunteered to take her place. The interview was for the college paper that Miss Grey sponsors, the college that Kate and I attend, Kate is the editor of the school paper, she had been trying for months for this interview. I had my list of questions, a small and limited autobiography of the woman I was about to interview along with a voice recorder. I took a few moments to compose myself and eased out of Kate's car, however me and easing don't work and my feet crossed over and I went flying. I jumped up, looked around and was relieved when noone was around to see my 'incident', then realised security are probably laughing at my little trip. I smoothed out my- uh- Kate's dress and prepared myself for the nerve wracking event ahead.

As I entered the reception I knew I would never fit in a place like this, the staff dressed in the finest black skirt suits with silk grey shirts along with their platinum blonde hair, they were impecable. And then me in my velvet red dress, black heels and black blazer jacket accompanied by my long mousey brown curls, I stuck out like a sore thumb. I did look pretty hot though, courtesy of Kate. Blonde number one told me which floor to go to and then pointed me in the direction of the elevator. I was stood in the elevator listening to the soothing classical music played in the elevator, closed my eyes and braced myself for the last time, Miss Grey runs Grey Interprises wth an iron fist. A scary iron fist. Her assistant was stunning, her long blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail and her 6" heels tapping on the marble floor as she sashayed over to me offerering me a drink or something to eat whilst Miss Grey finished her meeting with a Japanese representative. When she returned with my glass of water Miss Grey's door opened and the representative left with a grin on her face and Miss Grey welcomed me in. Here goes nothing.

My first impressions of this woman was impossible to put into words, she was like heaven had created a person and then sent her in my direction, I liked heaven and I liked what I was looking at. I wasn't very easily distracted by women, but this women in front of me made an exception, I blushed at the thought of what I would do given the chance, I was dragged out of my trance my Miss Grey herself.

"..Miss Kavanough? Are you listening?" Her face painted with concern.  
"Sorry, Miss Grey. Kate, who you were supposed to be interviewed by was unable to make it today, so she sent me in replacement, I hope that isn't an issue." I tripped over my own words, pull yourself together Ana.  
"No Miss..."  
"Steele, Anastasia Steel."  
"Anastasia, theres no problem, I assume she gave you some questions. I am a very busy woman, Ana." I loved the way my name sounded when she said it, it was like an angels laughter, pure and natural.  
"Yes, she did, shall we get started?" I set up the voice recorder and began with my interview.

**Christina's point of view.**

The interview was going well so far, boring, but well. It was full of the usual questions how did you get here, hows your life been, whats your family like. There was only two questions I wanted to come out of those soft full lips of hers and that was my cell phone number and a date. Wait hold on, this was not the me I knew and the me I know would not think of dates and girlfriends. I don't have time for a girlriend and all that entails, drama, emotions, _love making _and hurt. I don't do any of those, I have contracts where girls come over, I dominate, we have sex, they leave and that has worked for me in the past, so why do I want to dine this woman? I'm lost in my own thought when a question drags me back to reality by my copper coloured hair.

"Miss Grey, you are never seen at social events with a boyfriend, why is this?" She looks embarrased and its sexy as hell.

**Ana's point of view. **

I was going to kill Kate, I didn't even proof read the question before I read it out.  
"Well Ana, I don't do the 'boyfriend' thing, like I said, I'm too busy for things like boyfriends." phew, I thought she was going to rip my head off. Thankfully, that was the last of my questions, Kate should go into the FBI and be an interrogator, not a journalist.  
"Miss Grey, that was the last of my questions, thank you for taking the time for this interview, it was a pleasure meeting you." I didn't lie, it was a great pleasure meeting her.  
"The pleasure was all mine, Anastasia." Snap out of it Ana, she's straight. I collected Kate's voice recorder and stopped it. I was about to leave when Christina's voice stopped me in my tracks.  
"Ana, the real reason I don't do the boyfriend thing is because I do the girlfriend thing, well not as such, but its certainly not a boyfriend thing. I couldn't tell you whilst you had your voice recorder on, it's not something I'm ready to go public with as this moment in time." Oh. My. God. She's beautiful, smart, successful and gay. My day, screw that, my life has been made up.  
"How do you know I won't tell the press?" Shut up Ana, you know you wont tell.  
"Because Ana, you have been biting your lip the entire interview and undressing me with your eyes. I know you like me Ana, and for some reason, I like you too." Hyperventalating. Of all the people she has working for her, the image of 'perfection' she likes me. A quiet bookworm nobody, a plain Jane.  
"Why?" The word was a whipser and was out before I could stop it. She looked... amused.  
"Ana, to be quite honest, I don't know. I've never felt physically, emotinally, sexually attracted to anyone before, that was until I saw you sat on the couch out there. Your inncent porcelin face, its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I want to kiss this woman and I've never kissed anyone apart form Kate and that didn't count because it was a drunken dare and I haven't got drunk since.  
Kate is my dearest friend, I came to college with no friends, no job and a poxy cheap appartment miles from the college that my old beat up car struggled to commute to and fro daily. Kate let me move in with her and I pay little to nothing for rent, her parents are rich and they spoil Kate with things like a flashing appartment and a decent car.  
"Ana, shall we go for some coffee?" YES. YES, YES, YES. A thousand times yes.  
"I don't like coffee, but a cup of tea would be lovely." Don't be such a pedant Ana.

**Christina's point of view. **

She agreed to go for coffee with me, what's even more shocking was that I had asked her. I had to make a few phone calls before hand.  
"Ana, why don't you go sit out there while I make some phone calls and cancel some meetings and then we are free to go." I have a date. With a beautiful girl. Go you, Christina.  
Fylnn answered on the second ring.  
"Christina, what can I do for you?"  
"Flynn, I got interviewed today by a gorgeous woman and I just asked her out for coffee and she agreed. What do I do?"  
"Well, that all depends Christina, do you want to make her a sub or do you genuinely like this girl?" Pshh, therapists always have to drag it out of you.  
"Obviously I like her, Flynn, I wouldn't ask her out otherwise."  
"I think you should go out with her, a coffee date couldn't hurt." Without a respone I just put the phone down on him and rung Taylor, my security.  
"Taylor, I have a date with a woman. Now. Help me, should I cancel?" I know everyone thinks I'm a hardass, but underneath I'm just like everyone else.  
"No Miss, you should definitley not cancel, this will be good for you providing you actually like her and don't want to.. you know." I knew, Taylor was supposed to talk me out of it, thanks for all your help. So, a date it was. I pur on my suit jacket, picked up my prada purse and left.  
"Cancel all my afternoon meetings, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow, Sarah." poor girl a look of panic washed over her face.  
"But Miss, the head of the Seattle publishing is coming for a consell.."  
"Cancel all of my meetings. If you have a problem with that, it is easy for me to find a replacement for you" I have to show people who's boss around here. I look at Ana and nod my head towards the exit, she complies immediatley and follows me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**Anastasia's pov**.

We went to a small coffee shop around the corner from Grey Enterprising and I'm guessing a popular place for the staff of G.E, I ordered a fruit tea and a blueberry muffin and she ordered a latte and a cookie, but as I went to pay my half, she wouldn't hear any of it. Was this a date? I hadn't been on a date before and apart from my friend Josie asking me on a date who I always declined, she was more like my sister, I'd never been asked either. We sat in the far corner of the place where we could talk in private.  
"So, you don't like coffee?" Christina's question distracted me from thinking about Josie and Kate, they would probably be worried, I told them I'd call when I got out of my interview.  
"Umm, no. I prefer tea, its less intense and leaves a better taste in your mouth." I add a small smile and she smiles broadly exposing a set of perfect white teeth.  
"Ana, the real reason I asked you that is for an opening question, I need to ask you a favor, you can't tell anyone we went out on a coffee date, I mean, you can tell Kate, I'm assuming she's a good friend, that we went for coffee, but I can't have journalists know about my hidden sexuality, my own family don't know yet. Can you do that for me Ana?" I nod. The mention of coming out to family threw me in a flashback of when I came out to my own family, my mother cried and wouldn't speak to me for weeks and when she did finally come around and speak to me, it was to tell me she was leaving my step father and I was to stay with Ray my step father, the stress that I had put her under broke up their marriage according to my mother, within 4 months she had moved on and was engaged to someone else, once the divorce papers went through she married Ian, her new fiance. Ray was fine with it, they had been together for eight years and I got on with Ray more than I got on with my own mother. My mother was a very impulsive woman and it left her an impressive list of 5 ex husbands and a fiance, I know there's a phrase about having kiss frogs before you find your prince, but mentions nothing about marrying every one of them.  
"Ana, are you okay? You look like you're going to burst into tears." Should I tell her?  
"Yes, I'm fine, just silly memories. Christina, I had a really nice time but I should be getting back, it's a three hour drive before I get home and Kate will be getting worried. And running out of ice cream." I hated to say goodbye because she was amazing to look at, perfection even.  
"Anastasia, please don't leave yet. I'm just getting to know you and I'm not ready to leave you yet." And before I knew it I was reaching for her phone, almost like she knew what I wanted she handed her iPhone over to me, I punched in my cell number and named myself 'Anastasia x', she should be able to find me.  
"I think I'd like to see you again Christina, you're a very intriguing woman, smart, funny and beautiful." Seriously, who was controlling my mouth? It certainly wasn't me, she is all of those things but I'd never say it to her face.

**Christina's pov**

"I think I'd like to see you again Christina, you're a very intriguing woman, smart, funny and beautiful." Holy shit, did this smoking hot woman just call me beautiful? Oh great, I was on a date with a blind person. A very sexy blind person. I wanted to take her home and take her to my red room, my vagina twinged at that thought and I was getting moist just thinking about Ana being bent over my lap having an orgasm because I'e spanked her so hard and teased her clit with my fingers. Ok, yes I wanted this girl and I wanted her now.  
"We could walk back to GE together, my cars parked in the parking lot?" More time to spend with this beautiful woman, maybe even fuck her in her car. "Well, it's my friends car, my poor Wanda wouldn't be able to make the journey" Or maybe not fuck her in the back of her friends car.  
"Ana, what the hell is Wanda?"  
"Wanda is my car, she's very old and would never have made the journey, or if she did, it would have been at 30 mph stopping every half an hour, so I came in Kate's Mercades." Her face flushed red and we'd just reached the parking lot as she finished her story, I reached my hand up and stroked her face. Dammit Grey, pull yourself together woman. But to my surprise she smiled and kept my hand settled there on her cheek. That was until we hear the dangling of keys so we snapped back to an ordinary position.  
"Sorry Miss Grey, I didn't know it was you." And then the security guard went back to his hub to watch the security cameras, I'd had to double security measures around here since the incident with my ex sub and assistant happened. I saw her get in her car, she tried to go smoothly but smacked her head on the car on the way in. I tried not to laugh, failed, but I had tried. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her on the head where she had just banged it and she smiled ever so sweetly at me and flushed my favourite shade of red. I'd have security delete that part of the tape. We said our goodbyes and she drove off and I was alone. Again.

I took a slow walk through the parking lot to the elevator to go back up to my office, as I got to my office I saw my assistant sat at her desk looking stressed.

"What's happened?" She almost jumped out of her skin at my sharp tone of voice.

"Oh, Miss Grey, thank god you're back, seattle publishing almost threatened to cancel our deal with them if they didn't get a consultation with you 're sat in your office awaiting your return, i tried to stop them but they insisted, ma'am" I ignored her and walked past her and straight into my office where sure as hell there was two spokes persons from Seattle publishing sat in my office, one tall man with a bald head and then one little old woman.

"Sorry about your wait, I had some prior issues to deal with." I lied, Ana was certainly not an 'issue' but I couldn't say that I walked out of the office to go on a date with a sexy woman now could I? I simply walked past the two of them, took my place behind my desk, shook their hands and indicated that they should take a seat of the two chairs opposite me.

**Anastasia's**** pov**

Three and a bit hours later I pulled into the familiar driveway for our apartment and let myself in, I stopped at the super market to pick another tub of Ben&Jerry's up for Kate, I knew it would cheer her up after she was really looking forward to meeting Christina Grey, I guess I'm kind of glad that Kate fell ill when she did as mean as it sounded. It was just then I received a text message, no name.

'Hey Ana, want to go for dinner later?' Anxious CEO of Grey Enterprises.

At least Kate gets to play dress up with her favourite doll again, I call Kate and she emerges from her bedroom, she squeals in delight when she spots the tub of ice cream I bought for my best friend.

"So, how did it go? She's amazing isn't she?"

"Yes, you could have told me she was drop dead gorgeous, Kate." I was miffed, she could have at least warned me, some best friend she is.

"Sorry Ana, I completely forgot you know, bat for that side."

"Oh well, it was no trouble, I have a date with someone I met in the coffee shop round the corner from Grey Enterprising. We're going out tonight as a matter of fact." I told Kate just as I was replying to Christina's text. 'Sounds brilliant, pick me up at half eight?' and then I sent it forgetting she wouldn't know where I lived so I sent her another message with my address on it. "She's picking me up at eight thirty."

"Thats 2 hours away, I can work with that, go shower, I'll get your outfit ready for when you get out." Yes boss, I knew better than to argue with Kate so I went for my shower to get ready for my date. DATE.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read this story so far and I hope to continue writing :) **

**Christina's POV. **

I couldn't be more pleased that Ana decided to accept my invitation for a date, but holy fuck, what was I to wear? After a few hours of debating, stood in my closet and Gail's help I decided on a lace black dress with no black, ditched my bra, black ankle boots and a suit jacket and I had a Gail curl my long hair and pin it up in a spiral bun with a slight quiff and a few curled straddles in my face, accompanied with me smokey eyes and red lipstick, I looked pretty hot for Ana. I made sure Taylor and I left and so we are at Ana's for exactly eight thirty. I thought it was best if I text Ana from the car just in case Kate was there and saw me, I didn't really want that right now.

"Ana, im outside in the car, hope to see you in a few minutes. C.G."

After a few minutes she emerged and she took my breath away, she was absolutely beautiful. She had an ivory chiffon strapless dress on with purple roses going across one shoulder, the dress went just above her knees and she has some ivory heels on, her mousey brown curls had been tamed and was pinned to one side where her bare shoulder was on show, she looked beautiful and I knew this was Kate's doing due tothe awkward look onher face and even through the tinted glass of the SUV I could see her face blushing. She hugged her friend and grabbed her purple clutch purse and made her way for the car. I didnt know whether to kiss her or hug her or shake her hand or just say hi. When she climbed in the car I gave her a one armed hug and we said our hellos.

"Taylor, take us to the globe, please."

"Yes ma'am" taylor took us there immediately.

**Ana's** **POV.**

She looked amazing in the black outfit she was pulling off, I felt so awkward in Kate's outfit and I can't believe Kate dressed me up. Again. I felt ridiculous and looked even worse. I'd heard about the globe before its this amazing restaurant with a rotating top and also very, very exclusive, a year waiting list and that's only if you're the queen of England.

When we pulled up the the globe me and Christina climbed out of the SUV and I felt like my heart sank when I saw the line to get in the place but then when Christina walked straight past everyone and no one id anything to her about it, I must of had a confused look on my face because she turned round to me and told me that she owns the place and has her own table ready for her whenever she wishes to use it. When we got up stairs the restaurant was beautiful, I looked at her and she just smiled. We were seated and ordered a bottle of white wine, and we both ordered the fish, new potatoes and steamed vegetables. Within thirty minutes our food was here and it was impeccable, I wanted to take the chef home with to Kate, she'd love him too. The conversation flowed freely and easily between us, Kate would have been proud of this ana. Before I knew it, we had been there nearly two hours and I had a big interview for a small publishing company I wanted to work for.

"Christina, thanks for tonight, but I'll pay my half and then I must be getting back, I he a big interview tomorrow." Her smile dropped. I wanted her to ask me back to her place for a coffee but that didn't seem likely.

"Ana, why don't you come back to my place for a cup of fruit tea, it will refresh you for your interview tomorrow." She had remembered from our 'coffee' date earlier.

"I might just take you up on that offer Miss Grey." I gave her a sly wink.

"And you will not pay your half, I can't ask you out on a date and then expect you to pay." I flushed a shade of pink and she smiled at the sight. And then it hit me. I was going back to her place. I've never has sex before let alone kiss a girl properly, what had I let myself in for.

Christina's pov.

She was coming back to mine. There was no way in hell we could have sex tonight, I could show her my red room, maybe she would be up for that? Come on Grey, look at her, she's probably never had sex. We would go back to mine, have tea, make out a bit on the couch maybe and then she would leave. I could do with that. Taylor was sat outside in the SUV listening to music until he saw us leaving the restaurant, he turned the music off and got into his professional mode.

I held the door open for Ana and she climbed in before me giving me a nice view of the lacey white underwear she was wearing. I imagined removing them slowly with my teeth as she is writhing wanting me, longing me. Damn this girl had an affect on me.

As we arrived at Escala we were in the lift and Taylor had to take the car somewhere and would catch the lift up next, smart guy. There was just me and Ana in the lift and you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. I stepped towards her and she looked at me with those big pleading eyes of hers, I put my left hand on the bottom of her back and using my right hand I stoked her cheek using my index finger and then slowly guided her chin towards mine and then our lips touched and it was like fireworks had gone off in my mouth and I yearned for more, more of Ana. She placed her hands around the bottom of my back around my waist and rested her hands on the top of my bum and pulled me closer to her as her mouth opened for my tongue, our tongues fought in each others for dominance over the other and just this kiss alone was enough to get me moist for Ana. The elevator pinged and the doors opened, the small corridor to my front door was all of a sudden 2 metres too long, I wanted Ana under me on my couch. She was the cutest shade of pink flushed from the previous umm incident in the lift. I took her hand and guided her into my home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ana's pov**

Escala as she had called it was huge, when you walked through the door a hude white room with a white and black corner suite with a fluffy white rug in front of that and then a huge fire place taking over the wall and then a huge TV mounted on the wall. Then just behind the living room was the kitchen, complete with island it looked like something straight out of a catalogue. To the side of the kitchen was a small corridor to a large room with a grand piano with the most beautiful chandelier I'd ever seen. This place was like it should be in a magazine.

"Do you want a tour, Ana?"

"That would be lovely."

"Well, you've already seen this half, let me show you upstairs" upstairs? She has an upstairs to her apartment? I just nodded and she took my hand and showed me round every room, her study, guest bedrooms, her bedroom, her closet which was a room on its own with a large mahogany dressing table leant against the far wall and her en suite just to the left of that joining her bedroom and closet. And then we came to a big door in the furthest corner of the apartment.

"Ana, I don't think I should show you this room just yet."

"Why?" Curiosity killed the cat, but I wanted to know what was behind the mysterious locked door.

"Ana, I have a very troubled past and that's led to a troubled present and I thought a troubled future, but now you're here it doesn't make me want to go in this room and I don't want to live that lifestyle anymore, I want you, Ana." Firstly, who in their right mind would want me let alone a stunning billionaire? And secondly, did I have the allmightiest crush on a serial killer? What was behind that door? I stroked her cheek and placed my hand between her shoulder blades but when she flinched away I lowered my hand until it rested on one of her firm peachy butt cheeks and pulled her closed to me. Who was this Ana and what had she done to the Ana I knew myself to be?

"You can't scare me away, we all have skeletons in our closet, Christina, I like you a lot and you never know, I might like what's behind this door." I wouldn't like it, I knew I wouldn't like it but after the incident a few years ago, I had a brilliant poker face and was an even better liar. She hesitated, sighed and then unlocked the door.

Christina's POV.

She just stood there with her mouth wide open, stepped in and looked around my play room. She looked at the vibraters in disgust, my paddles with fear and my whips and handcuffs with a kinky glint in her eye. She then remembered to close her mouth and took a seat on the big red bed crossed one leg over the other and slumped back on her shoulders. She looked sexy as hell. Was she really ok with this?

"Is this kind of stuff the things you'd like to do with me?" Her voice was shaking and I knew that she had put on a brave face for me.

"No Ana, this is all I know but when you came along you changed my view, I want to date you Ana, get to know you, make you feel safe, have vanilla sex. I want to make you my girlfriend, Ana. But I don't know why and I don't know how to be a girlfriend. I know how to tease you and I know how to please you, sexually." Damn I wish she'd say something, that took a lot of guts for me to say.

"I want to be your girlfriend, Christina, but not when your ashamed of me and ashamed of yourself."

"I'm not ashamed of you, Ana. And I'm certainly not ashamed of myself." What on earth was she talking about, we had been on two dates and for me, that's twice as many as I'd even been on previously.

"Oh yeah? Then why can't I tell Kate about you? And why don't your family know about you? And why did you move when I touched you earlier?" Her voice broke on the last question. Shit.

"Ana, you can tell Kate about me, when I tell my parents and as for that we're having dinner together tomorrow as a family, I'll tell them then. And I don't like people touching my back or chest, its why I have this room, my limits, my contracts. Girls come, we fuck and they leave. That's the way I know Ana and I don't want that with you. I'll tell my parents, ok?" Was I really ready to come out? No. Would I do it for Ana? Yes. She smiled at me and I knew she was worth it.

"Ana, why don't you stay the night?" Why can't I control what I'm saying?!

"I'd love to but I can't, its 11 o'clock and I have to drive back yet and I have an interview in the morning. I didn't want her to leave but it was for the best.

"Taylor will take you home, can I see you again Ana?" She closed the gap between our lips for just a second but it was enough to feel like there was fire dancing on my lips.

"When you tell your family."

Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter :( thanks for liking my story already :D


	5. Chapter 5

Christina's POV.

Taylor and I pulled up at my parents house and I braced myself for what's about to happen, come on, Grey, pull yourself together. You started off at small company, a nobody and now you have your own company, the largest of its kind as a matter of fact. People look up to me as an inspiration and I'm afraid to tell my own parents information about who I truly am. I took a big breath and climbed out of my Audi and walked up the drive and let myself in.

"Christina, we're in the kitchen" My mom's voice was kind and loving. I straightened my suit jacket and my skirt and headed to the kitchen. There they all were with a glass of wine my mother Grace, my father Carrick, my sister Mia and my brother Elliot, I poured myself a glass of wine and joined in the conversation.

" I have something to tell you guys." I had to tell them and I thought its would be better now when I had the balls to do it.

"Yes, Chrissy. You can tell us anything" so reassuring, why did I wait this long?

"I was interviewed for a college paper and it inspired me to tell you something. I'm gay." Mia squealed, Elliot hooted, my mom hugged me and my dad just smiled.

"Aren't you going to yell? Tell me you're disappointed?" That caused them to gasp. "Chrissy, why would you think that? We're your family and we love you no matter what." My mom always had a way with words and it was magical.

"So, tell me about her, this girl who interviewed you" this was my dad, my over protective dad. I never really connected with Carrick when I was younger but now we got on really well. We sat down for dinner and a little later after I'd finished I left. I texted Ana on my way home.

'Told my parents, it went well. Hope to see you soon.

Over the moon CEO of Grey Enterprising'

Within seconds she replied.

'That's great. Dinner tomorrow?'

'Sounds good. Pick you up at 8. Happy CEO of Grey Enterprising.'

Ana's POV.

Another date, I was beyond happy and now I could tell Kate who I was really seeing.

"Kate, I have to tell you something" we were laid on the couch with pizza watching bad tv.

"Shoot babycakes."

"You know my dates I've been going on?" She nodded. "They've been with none other than Christina Grey.

"SHUT UP! I don't believe you!" She had a massive grin on her face so I showed her the messages on my Blackberry. "Oh my god Ana. I didn't think you had it in you" we giggled and talked about our love lives until I had to go to bed.

I dressed myself for our date tonight and put on black skinny jeans that hugged my butt and curves perfectly, black heeled boots, a purple shirt and a leather jacket, I curled my hair and draped it over my shoulder. Went a little heavy on the eyeliner but it complemented my outfit and I looked hot. Surprise surprise at bang on eight o'clock the doorbell rang and Kate answered it in the flannel bunny pjs, she still wasn't over her illness yet. I applied slight lip gloss and left the bathroom. Christina looked amazing in her formal black suit with a crisp white shirt and just enough cleavage showing to make my insides twinge.  
We went to he same restaurant as last night and I couldn't wait to tell her my news. We sat down and ordered a shrimp meal.  
"Christina, I got the job I went for the interview for, I'm now Jack Hyde's assistant at SIP."  
"Well done, Ana, I knew you could do it, you're a very intelligent woman."  
We never ran out of things to say and when we left she invited me back to her place and I accepted after all it was Thursday and I didn't start my new job until Monday. So I sent Kate a quick text telling her not to expect me home tonight. I daren't think whats shes thinking right now.

Taylor dropped us off at the elevator and went to park the car so we were alone in the elevator again, I swear he does that on purpose.  
"I gave Gail the night off, Taylor's really gone to wait for Gail, they're married you know, they have a child together." I didn't know and I was really shocked.

She began unbuttoning her shirt to reveal a sexy white lace bra underneath, she discarded her jacket and shirt in the corner of the elevator, she's a very slender woman and has a perfect hourglass figure that matches my own body shape, it was like looking in a mirror aside from the fact her breasts were bigger. she stepped towards me kissed my cheek and then led a trail of kisses across to my ear nibbled then continued the kissing trail down my neck and across my collar bone, I threw my head back to give her room and the kisses continued up the base of my neck and up my throat until she reached my chin and then went up the other side of my jaw and then her lips navigated themselves to my own lips and I parted my lips to allow her tongue to slip in and the fight for power began and I knew she'd win. She began unbuttoning my shirt to expose my black bra and my C cup breasts. Just then the elevator went ping and the doors opened, we separated and she led the way to her apartment and headed towards her piano so I followed. When we reached the piano she turned to face me took my face in her hands and our lips met again, she slipped he fingers under my coat and removed it and then repeated the same action removing my shirt her fingers tickling my arms on the way down to my elbows. She hoisted me up onto the piano and joined me on top of the piano, she gently pushed into a laying down position and straddled my hips, she kissed my forehead and kissed me all the way to my ear and whispered in my ear.  
"How do you want me to make you come Ana? Tell me." My breathing became panting and I couldn't respond to her if I wanted to. My panting seemed to have meant she was doing something right because she took things a step further, she unclasped my bra and discarded it, she sucked my nipple with expert skills her tongue lashing over my hot flesh as the expertly massaged the other one and I could feel myself tightening up ready for my orgasm and then it hit me like a tidal wave flushing through my body causing every inch of my skin to tingle and I screamed her name out in pleasure, she had the most satisfied grin on her face, so I thought it was time to wipe it off there. I flipped her over and undid the zipper to her skirt pulled it off to be exposed to a pair of white lace underwear to match her bra, I slowly pulled them off with my teeth grazing her thigh as I went, her breathing became shorter and louder and she was chanting my name over and over, I'd never had sex let alone on a piano with a very experienced woman. I slipped my hand down her panties to relieve her, my fingers found her clit almost immediately and massaged it round in circles at a steady pace and i could hear her panting 'faster ana faster, please baby' so I picked up the pace and she came all over my hand she looked me straight in the eye as I licked her come of my fingers, she was so sweet. She turned me on my back and undid the button of my trousers and my black lace thong was on show, I should be embarrassed but instead I was just horny. She pulled my jeans down over my bum down my thighs, calves and I kicked them off my ankles, she peeled my socks off and then I realised I hadn't noticed her taking my boots off, strange. She kissed my ankle and then kissed her way up my left leg until she got to my knee and then moved onto my right leg, she kissed the inside of my thigh and I was wriggling underneath her needing her to make me come again, I just couldn't get enough of her. She hooked both of the index fingers under my thong and I lifted my bum off the piano so she could slide them off, she there we were butt naked on the piano with her head in between my thighs teasing me, she kissed all the way from the thigh to my clit, then she licked the length of my vagina paying extra attention to my clitoris where her tongue flashed over it circulating it and it was throbbing with pleasure, all of my muscles tightened up inside of me and I needed to find my release.  
"Come for me, Ana, I want to taste your sweet, sweet come." And that was enough for me to come into her ready and waiting mouth, she lapped up everything I had to give her and when she was finished she brought herself up to my level and fell asleep on me using my breasts as a pillow curled up in a ball next to me, I placed one hand behind my head and the other on her arm and fell asleep along with her.

Hope you liked the chapter! Made it extra long to make up for the last one! Never written anything like that before so hope its not toooooo bad :)


	6. Chapter 6

Christina's POV.

When I woke she had her arm draped between my shoulder blades and I jumped up off her chest, off the piano and over to the window to calm myself down. I was tossed into a cruel flashback my mother slumped in a heap on the floor, bruised, bleeding and not breathing. I tried to move her and just cried 'mommy, wake up mommy. Please mommy you have to wake up! Mommy please!' Tears were streaming down my small innocent face making a puddle on my mothers bare stomach. After then my life was hell, the other prostitutes would nip my undeveloped breast, my stomach and my back telling me I was fat, useless and unloved. Only two of those were correct, I was a nuisance and was only fed when it was appropriate for the pimp. I was severely underweight and scarred, if I spoke the pimp would hurt me with whatever he had in his hand, usually a whip, cane or a cigarette. And that was when the new hooker took me to the hospital to get checked out, that's where I met Grace. And things were never the same again, now the only memories I have of that time are the panic attacks when someone touches my front or back and the nightmares I suffer during the night reliving the moment of when my mother died. Surprisingly, I didn't have my nightmare last night. It was then Ana joined me at the window wearing nothing but her thong and her purple shirt with the top two buttons undone, I could take her now right here again.

"Morning beautiful, are you okay?" He voice rung with concern. Should I tell her?

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I added a smile for reassurance and plonked a small kiss on the end of her nose, she giggled and it was the best sound in the world and nothing could compare to that child like giggle.

"How about breakfast on piano?" She giggled at her own bad joke.

"Well, its 12 o'clock, Gail should be back by now, how about I have her make us some pancakes, eggs and bacon?" Mmmm.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled and I could just get lost in her perfect face. I threw my underwear and shirt on like Ana, took her hand and led her to the kitchen. And sure enough there was Gail cleaning the sides to kill time.

"Good morning Miss. Grey, would you like the usual?" She knew me so well.

"Yes please, Gail, two lots today please." Only then was it she looked up from her cleaning and saw Ana, her eyes diverted to our hands, something I'd not previously allowed with any of my contracts. Just then I remembered Ana had no other clothes with her, I pulled out my iPhone and called Taylor.

"Yes Miss. Grey"

"I need to pick some clothes up for me, a blue satin shirt, black jeans, a matching bra set and some socks" I added Ana's size as reluctant as she was about it. Within an hour her clothes were here. We got changed and we went to my study.

Ana's pov.

She bought me clothes, had her security pick them up, had her maid make me breakfast, oh and yeah we had sex. A few image flashbacks popped into my head, her perfect face thrown back in pleasure, her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape, I felt a twang of need in my insides knowing I'd caused that pleasure. We were sat in the study, Christina was on her laptop and on the phone with work, did this woman never turn off? I was sat reading one of the thousand books in her study, which by the way was bigger than my bedroom at my apartment. But I couldn't concentrate on Wuthering Heights, one of my favourite books. All I could think of was earlier when Christina had her bad dream, was it because of me? Because we'd shared a bed? She did say she didn't do that kind of thing, girls came over and then they left.

"Christina" I paused until she looked at me. "Was your bad dream this morning because of me? That we slept next to each other?" I tried to hide the disappointment from my face but it didn't seem to work as she pushed away from her desk made her way over to me on the couch and stroked my cheek.

"No Ana. I didn't have a bad dream and I should tell you this now. Ana, I can't have people touching my front or back, well, the top half anyway." Now it all made sense, why she flinched away from me before and why she shot out of bed this morning.

"Why?" I didn't mean to ask, so I retracted my question. "I mean, you don't need to tell me if you don't want." I hugged her for reassurance. She told me about her panic attack this morning and about the flashback she'd had this morning and as she went into detail about her flashback I could feel the tears building up in my eyes and before I could stop them they spilled over my eyelids and trickled down my face, she hugged me and told me that she was okay and then told me about Grace, Carrick and her siblings. Hold on, shouldn't it be me reassuring her? After about half an hour of hugging each other she went back to work and about an hour later she joined me on the couch, I leaned in for a kiss and she met me half way and she planted a full french kiss on my lips, dripping with passion, lust and need. I allowed her that much and when she broke it off my face wash flushed, I couldn't just stop there so I pushed her back so she was laid down on the huge couch and followed so I was laid on top of her. It was so cosy on the massive couch in front of the fireplace. She pushed me over so she would be on top but we rolled off of the couch and onto the fluffy rug and I was glad it wasn't onto the hard wooden floor, we rolled over a bit until she was happy with our position. She sat me up and she was still straddling my legs, she unbuttoned my shirt and threw it somewhere so I returned the favour. She lost her hand in my hair and gently pulled my hair so my head thrown back, she led a trail of kisses from the base of my throat across my collar bone and then continued to go south. She un-clasped my bra and that was also lost. She laid me back down and kissed me while expertly massaging both of my breasts pulling on my nipples just enough to get me going. I tried to flip her over but she was having none of it. How very controlling and then I remembered the 'play room'.

"Ana, are we going to make a habit of having sex in every room in my apartment?" I gasped and flushed at the thought and responded.

"Well, beds are overrated in my opinion" she laughed and its was like when you hear an infant laugh for the first time, magical. She allowed me to flip her over this time and I discarded the blue jeans she was wearing and her white lace panties followed. I returned to her mouth kissed her the led a trail of kisses down her throat, past the base of her neck and then down her chest down to her belly button and bellow her hips. I then lowered down to her lips l slowly licked one lip with my hot tongue and her breathing became laboured and she began chanting my name over and over. Then I moved onto the other lip and licked it from bottom to top. And then my tongue found its way to her juicy core and when it was here and circulated over her clit she began moaning my names and begging me to go faster, I sped up my tongue speed and her breathing became faster. I gave a slight suck of her clit and lashed my tongue over her juicy flesh and she came in my hot and ready mouth, she tasted absolutely divine. I licked up all of her juices and laid right next to her whilst her she calmed her breathing and we both fell asleep in front of the fire.

When we woke up it was time for me to go, she agreed and Taylor took me home, three hours later I let myself in my apartment to find the scrutiny of Kate. Oh god.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey guys, thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting! Just to answer a few of your questions because I don't know how to reply to comments. Christina is still into BDSM. They are lesbians. She will meet his family, sooner than you think and that's it :D thank you again for all of your support.

Ana's POV

After hours of Kate and myself gossiping about my girlfriend or fuck buddy, we hadn't decided which one she was as yet, making mexican food and watching the biggest chick flick we could find, Kate called it a night and went to sleep and I decided to take a nice long shower before I retired to my own bed.

When I got out of the shower my Blackberry was flashing and I had a text from Christina.

'You free tomorrow night?' Quick math to figure out the date and turned out I was, I needed a social life it was Saturday tomorrow, after all.

'Yes, what you have in mind?' As soon as I put my phone down it went straight back off again.

'Gathering at my parents. Bring Kate if you want.' Holy. Shit. Was I ready to meet her parents yet? No. Thank god I could take Kate. I knew she'd be long asleep so it would have to wait for morning.

I was up super early so I decided to make Kate breakfast, I made pancakes, eggs and bacon. What me and Christina had yesterday and flushed at the thought that's not all I'd 'eaten' that day. Kate was an early riser and emerged from the bedroom just as I was putting her food on her plate, her strawberry blonde curls looked fabulous and her face so refreshed, how does one look so amazing after sleeping for 10 hours? I looked like I'd been dragged through a bush backwards.

"Mmm, smells good, Steele." I grinned and we sat at the table to eat breakfast.

"Kate, I have a favour to ask."

"Shoot" she added a smile and I knew she'd come just to meet Christina.

"Christina has asked me to a gathering at her parents this evening, she's asked if you wanted to come. She squealed.

"I get to meet Christina?" Her mouth popped open and I think she forgot to breath for a second or two. She simply closed her mouth and nodded. I retrieved my phone from my dressing gown pocket and sent Christina a quick text.

'Me and Kate will be coming tonight, what's the address? A x'

'Good. Will pick you both up at 7. C x'

"She's picking us up at 7" her eyes lit up.

"Perfect, enough time to go shopping, come on Steele." I would have argued but I just really didn't have the energy.

We took Kate's car to town simply because Wanda wouldn't have managed it at the speed Kate likes to go. Within minutes we were at the high street and where Kate likes to shop. I grabbed my purse and we left for the shops. After long debates with Kate we had chosen our outfits, shoes and accessories. I had settled on a long royal blue chiffon halter neck maxi dress with matching wedge heels with some simply blue earrings my dress was longer at the back and came up to about my knees at the front. Kate chose a mid length pastel pink 'hug me' dresses with some six inch pastel pink heels accompanied by some pink pearled earrings and matching necklace. When we got home it was around four o'clock and for us, that meant getting ready. I wondered what Christina was doing right now. Me and Kate took turns to shower, myself going first and as I was drying my hair it was Kate's tuen and I had strict instructions do dry and straighten out my wavy hair. When I had she emerged from the bathroom, her hair was wet but when it dried she had natural spiral curls that looked amazing. She plugged the curlers in and curled my just straightened hair, I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

"Your waves aren't the right kind of curl I want and your hair wouldn't curl unless it was straightened beforehand." Ah. Still didn't make sense to me but ok. When she finished pulling, curling, spraying and clipping my hair looked amazing, I had a pony tail with the elastic covered by own hair and a few curled tendrils over my face. It was amazing, and then she moved onto my face, I hoped she would go natural, I didn't want to look desperate whilst meeting Christina's parents. Did they know about me and Christina? Kate went for the smokey eyed effect and some light lipstick and I was done. I gotta admit that I did look pretty hot. Kate went for some simple eyeliner and pink lipstick. We were ready for half six and just had to get dressed, it was a good job we could stand in our dresses and pull them up. As I pulled my dress on I hear a the doorbell, Christina was here. I answered the door and led my way to the living room, I still had to tackle these heels yet.

"Ana, I want to ask you something official before we get to my parents and where Kate can't hear us" she was almost whispering. I nodded.

"Anastasia Steele, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and you look stunning tonight. Will you be my girlfriend?" I squealed, nodded and kissed her. When I broke it off we both just grinned at each other. It was then when I looked at when she was wearing, she had a red dress on with lace arms and lace covering her otherwise bare back. She looked amazing with her black stilettos and black accessories. I felt my insides twinge as I began to undress her with my eyes. Kate joined us in the living room dressed, perfumed and ready to go.

Christina's parents house was huge, at least seven bedrooms I was guessing, I wondered what did they do for a job? When we pulled up, Taylor opened the door for us, complimented myself and Kate, we thanked him and headed towards the house. It surprised me when Christina took me hand and entwined her fingers through my own. We let ourselves in and was greeted to Christina's family.

"Good evening everyone, this is my girlfriend Ana and her friend Kate." She pointed to each of us. "This is Grace my mother, Carrick my father, my sister, Mia and my brother, Elliot."

"Its so nice to meet you all and can I just say you have an amazing house here." I shook all of their hands and poured myself a glass of wine. Kate went to sit with Elliot and now it made perfect sense why Christina wanted me to bring her.

We talked about everything that night, each others career aspects, politics, music and art. I flushed when Grace asked me if I'd seen Christina's piano and if I'd heard her play. Just before we went to eat out dinner another guest turned up, someone named Elena. She looked old and Christina tensed up as she arrived. She had short wheat coloured hair and was dressed impeccable in her grey suit. She apologised for showing up during 'family night' and claimed she no idea they were meeting here tonight. Grace had none of her apologies and insisted she stayed to dine with us. I didn't know what it was but I didn't like the look of her and especially the way she was looking at Christina or myself. After dinner Christina offered to take me on a tour of the house, I accepted. She was unusually quiet and distant.

"Chrissy" she frowned at my nickname. "Are you okay?"

"There's something I need to tell you." We'd reached her old bedroom and I sat myself in her bed and patted the space next to me, she obliged and took a seat too. "You know about my playroom and I am the dom, I wasn't always the dom. In high school I knew about my sexuality but wasn't comfortable with the idea with sex, the closeness and emotions that came along with it. That's when I met Elena." I paused as she gasped and when her face returned to normal I continued. "I was her sub for a few months and come to realise I needed the power, the control. The power to make someone feel pain and pleasure at the same time. That was when I knew I was meant to be a dom. My parents have no idea so I couldn't really practice it, so I moved out as soon as I could and made my own playroom as you know, Elena runs a contract business, matching girls to men on what men are looking for etc."

"Isn't that illegal?" Really Ana, that's all you took from that?

"Yes Ana, but that's not really the point right now."

"How old were you?" Shit.

"Fifteen, Ana." Then she got pissed.

"Fifteen! She did THAT to you at fifteen! You were still a child! What kind of monster is she?!"

"Ana, you have to understand, I consented to this. I knew what I was doing."

"Yes Christina, but she was an adult and should have protected a small child."

"I know, Ana." I hugged her and she seemed to calm down.

"Shall we finish our tour?" She hopped up and nodded eagerly. I showed her every room in the house and then led her downstairs to the door, bypassing the rest of my family. She looked at me with confusion.

"Boat house."

"Oh. Ok." The boat house was just at the back of the house along a stoned path leading towards the doors. Once we were in the small hut I lead her to the couch in there, I went in my bag and retrieved some small silver balls.

"If you can keep these in for the rest of the evening, when I take you home I'll give you the best orgasm of your life" I whispered seductively in her ear and gave her lobe a nip and kissed all the way down her neck, she panted and nodded. She laid down on the couch and I lifted her dress up and shimmied her matching blue panties down and inserted the balls one by one and they began to vibrate inside of her. After a few seconds of pure pleasure on her face she painted a nonchalant look on her face. Damn she was good, she dressed herself, planted a full blown kiss on my lips and left the boat house headed towards the main house.


	8. Chapter 8

Ana's POV.

My mother, her new fiance Ian and myself had just been out for dinner, it was the first time my mum and I had spoken properly since I came out and the first time I'd met Ian. My mum offered that I go back to stay with her for the night on the sofa, I hadn't seen her in months so I agreed. When we go back we watched a film and then them two went to bed while I arranged my bed on the pull out sofa bed, changed into some of my mothers pjs and curled up in a ball for the night. But, just as I was about to sleep when I felt someone getting in beside me, I thought it was my mom so I hugged her closed but when the person put their hand on my bum and squeezed until it hurt, I knew it wasn't my mom at all.

"There's no point screaming, Ana, your mothers taken her sleeping pills and has ear plugs to block out my snoring." He added an evil laugh and had his way with me even against my kicking and screaming. And right there, on my mothers sofa, my virginity had been stolen by my mothers husband-to-be.

I woke up to Christina shaking me calling my name and asking if I was ok.

"Ana! Ana! Wake up!" She looked so concerned.

"I'm so sorry, Christina, I didn't mean to wake you. I was having a nightmare." She hugged me close as I wept softly against her chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I nodded and relayed my dream over to her and she tensed at parts and I could tell she was pissed.

"Did you tell anyone?" Her voice broke and she sounded like she was going to cry.

"Only Kate." I hadn't told the police, just another reason for my mother to hate me.

"Ana, why didn't you tell the police or your mother?"

"My mother wouldn't have believed me if I'd have told her and if I'd have gone to the police that would give my mom another reason to hate me. It was years ago, they're happily married now and I'm over it." I added a weak reassuring smile and snuggled back into her but when she took my hands and put them on the top of her back I grinned and knew our relationship had been taken to a new level. We fell back asleep in that embrace and woke a few hours later by the buzzing of Christina's phone, we both moaned simultaneously and moved away from the hug whilst she answered the phone.

"Yes Taylor."

"What?! How could you let this happen?!"

"What do they want? Money?"

"Sort this out, Taylor. Whatever it takes. And send me copies of the photos. "

I looked at her with confusion and she relaid the message to me. One of her ex subs had released some very revealing, very career shattering and very, very life ruining pictures of said sub and Christina together in the playroom doing various things in various positions. She's threatened to send them in to the press if we don't do what she wants. She got out of bed and went to her closet, her naked body looked amazing. After a few moments of reliving last night from Christina's promise 'if you can keep these in, I'll give you the best orgasm of your life' and boy did she deliver, I was so sore this morning. She emerged from the closet wearing blue faded jeans that sat nicely on her hips, a white t-shirt and some converse with her hair done up in a messy ponytail, she looked hot without even trying.

"We're about the same size, Ana, help yourself to anything in my closet, what's mine is yours. I'll be in my study." I went into her closet and was amazed by just how many clothes were in there. Shoes? More than Kate and myself put together. I opened one of the sliding doors and found about 30 suits, both pants and skirts with their matching blazers. Then in the next wardrobe, going out dresses, most of which still had labels on and each dress cost more than my entire wardrobe. Eventually I found some black skinny jeans, a blue work shirt and my leather jacket from the first night I came back here, I had wondered where that had gone. I stuck my heels back on and made my way to her study. She looked very busy under heaps of paper and her phone going off constantly, I started my new job tomorrow so I decided it was time to leave. We said our goodbyes and I couldn't pry my lips off her own lips. I grabbed my dress and purse and Chrissy had Sawyer drive me home.

We were about half to my apartment when Sawyer decided we needed to stop for gas, he got out to fill up the tank of the SUV and went to pay. However, he can't of locked the car door because when I though Luke had returned to the car and drove off. It wasn't Sawyer. It was the sub from earlier. I could take this bitch on and as she drove I punched her in the side of the head but when she stopped around the corner another girl climbed in the back with me and we struggled but she was much bigger and stronger than me, before I knew it my hands and feet were tied up with rope and my mouth was taped shut. I was still wriggling around and screaming as much as I could.

"Look! You're becoming to be a REAL pain in my ass! You'll be free soon, but until then, shut the fuck up! We're not going to hurt you!" The woman in the back was getting pissed off with me. Good.

AN: sorry for the short chapter :( but hope you enjoyed it :) thanks for all your support :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter, sorry for the cliff-hanger that was a bit mean: L please, please, please review: D

**Christina's POV.**

Ana had just left so I decided to jump in the shower before dinner, but just as I shed my suit jacket Taylor came bursting through the door.

"Ma'am, two girls have abducted Ana, we're tracking the SUV now."

My blood was boiling, how could Sawyer let this happen? His arse was so fired.

"What the hell? I sent her home with Sawyer! Where the fuck is Sawyer?!" I was screaming Taylor had never seen me this pissed off and he retreated away from me a little.

"He was at a gas station a few miles from Ana's apartment, he forgot to lock the door and as he was paying for gas, one of the girls hijacked the car and then picked the other one up around the corner. And ma'am, the first girl was the ex sub from this morning's pictures, we don't know who the second girl is." I overturned my table, my macbook pro was smashed in half, papers went everywhere, iPhone screen was smashed, but none of that mattered. My Ana has been kidnapped and someone was going to pay.

"Come on Taylor." Me and Taylor went in my Audi and left Welsh here to tell us where the SUV was headed. So far, they weren't headed anywhere significant, just like they were going towards a house, I didn't care where they were going; I just wanted my Ana back.

**Ana's POV.**

I couldn't quite look out of the window due to the fact I was tied up and laid in the back of a SUV, but I could see the shadow of houses. I wondered if Christina had tracking devices installed in the SUV and then I remembered how much of a control freak she was and I knew my fifty would be on her way to save me. It was then when the girl in the backs phone went off.

"Yes Uncle Ian, we have the girl." Uncle Ian?

"It was almost too easy." She turned and grinned at me.

"Yeah, we're not far off the motel now." She paused. "Ok, see you in ten." I really hoped she meant ten hours but when she said 'we're not far off', I highly doubted that.

When we pulled up the room must have already been rented because there was a strange man outside of the door of the room we'd parked closest to. The girl in the back untied my feet and warned me if I tried to run they'd just shoot me and leave my dying body. I decided running wasn't an option at that point. The girl from the front, wait, was that the ex sub from this morning? Christina hadn't mentioned her name but I'm pretty sure it was her, what the hell was she doing here? She opened the door at my side ordered that I got out of the car took one step the right and wait there. I did so and mused at how bossy she was for a submissive. She grabbed one of my arms and pulled me towards the motel room where the strange man was stood outside. He opened the door and we slipped in the room, my heart dropped when I saw who was on the inside of the motel room. Ian. My mothers' husband. My head dropped and the fight I had inside of me died, what the hell was he doing here? She led me over to the bed and pushed me down on the bed. She ripped the tape from my mouth and slapped me round the face, I called out and she laughed.

"What do you have that I don't? I have a Doctorate, so you're not smarter than me. I'm better looking, more interesting, better body and I can please her sexually, unlike you." She sneered and I realised why I was here. I was merely the bait to get Christina here. But then who was the other woman and who was the guy and why was Ian here?

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here Ana, don't worry _step-daughter_, your mother doesn't know I'm here. No one does." He grinned and my stomach churned. "You see Ana, this is my niece, Sophie and her boyfriend, Eli." So that's who the strangers were. "Eli was in Jackie's lectures in college, they became friends and now we are all great friends. When Jackie came to our house and saw the family portrait of you and your mother on the mantel piece she recognised you from the news and got mad. So that's why she's here. I just hate you, Ana. From the first moment I met you on that dinner, from the immense fun we had in the couch. Sure it was fun when we had sex, but I felt like it was forced on by me, so I have kidnapped you and left your mother. Jackie will go back and live your life with Christina, and you and I are going far away from here and we will be happy together Anastasia. See I hate you because I can't have you, but now I can have you, so I don't hate you as much." What an Oscar winning speech. Too bad none of that was correct. "We just have to wait for your darling Christina to turn up." He spat her name and his voice dripped with venom. And without a doubt within half an hour Christina had turned up in her Audi with Taylor and another black car followed with Sawyer, a very sad looking Sawyer and a new woman. A very scary looking woman. The curtains were open and it was like those three wanted to get caught out. Christina did a quick check of the windows and saw my face through one of them. Then the four of them headed towards this motel room. The three body guards flashed their guns in hope they'd just give up and let me go. Nice try guys, that didn't work. Eli opened the door for them; Sawyer came in first with his gun in his hand pointing it around the room for any signs of danger. There wasn't any at the present, Taylor came in next followed by Christina and then the strange lady came in last. They all stood in a line next to the bed.

"What do you want, Jackie?" It was Christina who broke the silence.

"Only you, my love. The reason we kidnapped that slut over there is so the true couples can be together. You and I. The slut and Ian. And these two are just the middle men."

"Firstly, don't you ever call Anastasia a slut, and secondly Ana and I are meant to be together and there's nothing you can do to stop that. And Ana will never go with that scumbag." Christina's face went a dark shade of pink.

"Now now, temper, temper Mistress" she winked and Christina slapped her around the face.

"You have no right to call me that!" Ok, now she was pissed.

"Jackie, we're leaving. I'm taking Ana, and you're going to leave us alone."

"Now see, Christina. That sounds like a grand idea, but you're not leaving here unless you take me. That's a promise."

"Jackie and others, I'm going to count to ten and give you the chance to leave now before I get seriously mad. If I get mad we will take you on and you will lose." Eli and Sophie snook out of the room, good on them. Ian spun round and went to punch Taylor, he grabbed Ian's fist, twisted it around and snapped the bone in his arm. He dropped to the floor at Taylor's feet, rose to his knees and Taylor drew his knee up, the collision was messy and noisy. The lady went for Jackie, the lady was very good in martial arts and basically kicked Jackie's arse. Christina untied me and we exited the motel room. It was only then until we heard the gunshot. He dropped to the floor and after a few seconds Taylor burst out of the room with a bleeding Sawyer in his arms. We took the Black car to the hospital; the lady brought the Audi behind us.

When we got to the hospital Sawyer was rushed to surgery to have the bullet removed from his shoulder, we were informed that nothing severe had been severed or damaged and that he would make a full recovery. I learned the new ladies name was Prescott. Christina and I returned home with strict instructions to the doctors that Sawyer be transferred as soon as possible, Taylor returned to the motel room to smooth things over and Prescott would wait in the hospital with Sawyer. I couldn't wait to get home, I missed my girlfriend and I wanted to lose myself in her after a very stressful day.

AN: Hope you liked the chapter J Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

Christina's POV.

Its been three weeks since Ana's kidnapping and she's been staying with me at Escala, she might as well live there and I wish she did so I could keep an eye on her to stop things like that from happening again. Sawyer made a full recovery but no longer works for me, Ana and I had an argument over that, she didn't believe it was his fault but it really was. I hired someone called prescott, a female bodyguard for Ana, she wasn't happy that I'd hired her a personal bodyguard but I loved this person and I wanted her to be safe. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday and I was up doing work in my study, being CEO of a your own company is hard work, it takes dedication, focus and intelligence. I went to a prestigious college but dropped out after the first semester and got a job in the mail room of a company, after that it took me seven years to become CEO of that very same company after changing the name. Ana had gone back to work at a small publishing house as an assistant to an editor but she was far too smart for that job and I kept trying to move her to Grey Enterprising for a better job but she'd have none of it. Thinking of Ana, she was still asleep. Time for my wake up call. I padded over to my bedroom in my slippers, negligee and dressing gown, I hung up my dressing down when I reached my closet and carried on to my bedroom where Ana had taken over the entire bed. Her head was in the middle of the pillows her arms were parallel to each other and her legs were at a 180 degree angle from each other. It kind of reminded me of a starfish, Ana was starfishing. I looked at the love of my life with her hair covering her face, that innocent face of hers could make a blind man cry, I stopped to appreciate the girl who loved me as much as I loved her. I mused over what I'd do her to given half the chance to in the red room. I imagined Ana at my feet her head bowed down in submission her legs spread open and her hands rested behind her back, waiting for my command loving every command I gave her. My insides twinged at the though of Ana being bent over my lap receiving my swats on her firm backside. I snapped out of my day dream and Ana was still miles away in the land of nod, I tiptoed over to 'her side of the bed' and perched on a part of the bed which wasn't taken by Ana's erm.. Sleeping arrangements. I placed my hand on her flat stomach and she began to stir, using my index finger I moved the hair out of Ana's face and planted a kiss on her nose.  
"Morning, beautiful. You look so adorable when you're sleeping." I added a cheeky smile and Ana grinned.  
"Well hello there, sexy. You're looking very delectable today." She winked and pulled up to me for a kiss, I complied and took over the control of the kiss. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and our tongues began the fight for domination over one another. I pushed her back down on to her pillow and straddled her hips she moaned into my mouth and even the thought of Ana feeling pleasure was enough to make me go further, I sat up and pulled my negligee over my head exposing my topless body to Ana and I swear I heard her growl slightly. Ana was wearing a t-shirt for bed after er, last nights activities. I pulled her shirt over her head and exposed Ana's perfectly sculptured body and massaged her tender breasts with my expert fingers Ana and I been dating for quite a few months now and I loved this woman and I know she loves me to because after the best sex we've ever had after her abduction she thought I'd fallen asleep and she kissed my forehead and whispered that she loved me it made me so happy that I nearly cried. I knew every button to press when it came to Ana, she was like putty in my hand but then again she has the same effect on me. I kissed her mouth, nose and cheekbones all the way to her ears nibbled gently on her ear and breathed slightly in her ear she moaned lightly and turned her head to the side to give me more room to please my Ana. It looked like Ana was going to let me control of this mornings sex, we'd got into the rhythm of having sex at least once a day usually twice. After a few minutes of pleasuring Ana by massaging her breasts and relaying certain details of last nights sex to her she was begging for my tongue to find her sweet core as I complied the came loudly and proudly releasing her love juice into my hot and waiting mouth, I loved the taste of Ana she was so sweet.  
"I love you, Christina." Holy shit, this was the first time she'd said it to my face and I just sat there with my mouth popped open into the shape of an 'O'. "I love everything about you and I want to pleasure you in any way I can, why don't we take a trip to the red room?" Did she just say that?  
"All in good time baby, but right now why don't we take a shower?" She nodded and we climbed into the pressure shower together.

Ana's POV.

I starfished in Christina's bed. We had amazing sex. I told her I loved her. All that's running through my head was that I'd declared my love to her and she hadn't said it back, she just looked shocked, what if I said it too early? What if she didn't love me back? Just as we were getting out of the shower Christina got a phone call from her mother, they had a surprise for us. We threw on some clothes a black simple dress for myself and Christina dressed in one of her black suits.

When we arrived at her parents the entire family was there, Kate was there with Elliot, they were inseparable since they met a few months ago and were now living together, Mia was there with her new 'flavor of the month', I wish she'd find someone to settle down with so she could be happy and then Carrick and Grace where there. Grace was upstairs 'preparing our surprise'. We poured ourselves a glass of wine and joined in the group, after about 10 minutes Grace came down and asked for our attention.

"During work today a young girl came in badly abused and neglected, it broke my heart when I saw her so Carrick and I have decided to adopt her. I hope you know this means we still love you all the same and that you understand that this is for the best. She's about six years old and is in a very bad way, she has a similar situation that what Christina had when she first came here and is experiencing catatonic behaviour." She returned upstairs and a few seconds later she came back downstairs with a child slowly following behind her. "This is Jade, Jade this is Christina, Ana, Mia, Kate, Elliot and Mark." She pointed to each of us in turn and the girl waved slightly and hid behind Grace.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, so as you can guess I've began writing again and if you have any ideas for my story please feel free to message me :) Thank you for your support through messages they really cheered me up and inspired me to start writing again. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! C: - Katie.**

Ana's POV.

The young girl hiding behind Grace looked a little like myself when I was younger, she had big green eye, long brown hair and was very under nourished. We said our hello's and the girl looked more at ease, she edged her way from behind Grace and made her way over to me and Christina who were on the couch together she smiled shyly at everyone on her way past at they stared back with confusion. When she reached the couch she whispered 'hello' to me and I smiled back at her, she sat herself next to me and smiled.  
"I'm Jade." I felt privileged.

"I know, my name's Ana." She smiled and looked me up and down.

"You look a little bit like my Aunt. I like your dress." Her Aunt?

"Thank you, Jade. Well, maybe I could take you shopping sometime?" She ginned and everyone just observed our conversation, Grace was crying silently, tears of joy.

"I'd like that. Do you stay here with Grace?"

"No hunny, I live with Kate but I've been staying with Christina recently." I pointed to Kate and she waved and then pointed to Christina.

"Oh." He smile faded and she looked upset. "Could you braid my hair before I go to bed? My Aunt used to do it for me but now I don't have anyone to do it." My heart broke and I felt tears spring in my eyes.

"Sure hunny, come sit on my lap" I routed through my purse for an elastic to tie in her hair and slowly took time plaiting her hair longing for a child of my. When I finished she turned round so she was facing sideways and rested her head on my chest. I gave her a slight squeeze and rested my hand on her side.

"I like you, Ana, you're nice." I smiled and the next thing I knew Jade was asleep on me, I carried up to bed and it was only then when I realised how tiny she actually was.

Christina's POV.

It was eye opening to see the scene unravelling in front of me, this young girl who had lost her family trusting my Ana to be the first person she spoke to and fell asleep on, Ana was so good with children then again, Ana was good with everyone.

It had just gone eleven o'clock when my mother had finished telling us the situation with Jade, her mother and father were killed in a hit and run accident the driver was influenced by drugs and alcohol, Jade was then forced to live with her auntie who was a crack head and deprived her of food and clothing and most importantly, love. Jade was a severely deprived child and now she had Grace, Carrick and my Ana.

Ana was great with Jade; did Ana want children one day? How would that work? This was something we'd have to discuss at some point. It was about 11 o'clock when we decided to make a move back to Escala so we called Taylor to come collect us. Kate and Elliot left at the same time and Mia was going back to her boyfriend's hotel for the night. When we arrived back at Escala Ana and I had a glass of wine and I decided to play the piano for my beautiful girlfriend, there was something I had been meaning to ask Ana for a long time now and I decided tonight was the night.

After playing a few songs for Ana by Tchaikovsky I pulled her gently up of the large piano seat and over to the window where the whole view was in darkness the only lights was street lamps and those house lights where people were still open, Seattle looked beautiful from up here. I dropped down onto one leg –how traditional – and removed the Tiffany's box from my suit jacket.

"Anastasia Steele, I love you with every piece of my heart, body and soul. You made me see light when everyone tossed me into the darkness, you're my beacon of hope, my reason for living and for that I am always grateful. There is no way I can repay you for all you have done for me but I'm going to start by asking for your hand in marriage, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no secrets, no lies, just love." Ana had tears streaming down her eyes as I opened the box, the box contained a gold band with a blue gemstone at the centre covered by smaller grey diamonds, I had the ring custom made to match the colours that symbolised our relationship.

"Yes, Christina, a thousand times yes." I let out a sigh of relief, placed the ring on her finger and took my fiancé in my arms and we stood there and cried tears of happiness. She took my face in her hands and planted the sweetest kiss upon my lips. This is why I was marrying this woman, she could make me feel things I've never felt before with any of my subs, with Elena or even with my family, she made me feel whole, wanted, loved. I deepened the kiss between Ana and me but she pulled away and walked off into the kitchen.

"Ana, are you OK, beautiful?" She was crying.

"Yes, I just need time to process what's going on and make sure I'm making the right decision by marrying you, my mother has 4 ex husbands and is currently married to a psychopath, and I don't want to make the same mistakes she made." There was still tears running down her face but now I was unsure as to whether they were happy or genuine tears. I strode over to Ana and held her close to my chest.

"Ana, I'm a fuck up, I need control, I'm likely to flip out at the slightest thing, and I'm not going to lie Ana, it's going to take me a while to get my temper under control, but I'm willing to do this for you Ana. I won't be a perfect wife straight away, but I will be there for you, support you, laugh with you and cry with you. You're everything I've ever wanted and I'm not going to let you walk out of my life, Ana. You're not like your mother, Ana, and you won't become my ex wife if I have anything to do with it. I love you, Ana."

Ana's POV.

When I awoke the next morning I looked down to my hand where my new engagement ring sat perfectly, how did she know my ring size? Kate. My eyes turned to slits, how could my best friend keep this from me? It was only seven in the morning so I decided to take a shower whilst Christina slept. As I was getting undressed scenes of last night flashed through my head, Christina and I took a little trip to the red room where Christina showed me the best night of my life, I never thought that being tied up and having to beg for your orgasm would be my kind of thing, but boy oh boy, it was amazing. The paddle she had was just enough to sting your butt when she flicked it but not enough to be painful, but that sting was enough to get my hormones raging and my inner goddess begging for my release. My hands were tied above my head and my legs where spread apart and shackled, in the wall in front of me was a range of whips, paddles and other spanking instruments, to my left on the walls had various types of toys ranging from bullets, vibrators and plastic dildos. After Christina built me up with her mini paddle she gave me my first release with one of the bullets, she started it on low vibration going over my nipples to get them excited and hard for the following orgasm. She ran the silver bullet down in between my full breasts, down my navel and over my pubic area, there she circulated my clit with the bullet and increased the speed of the vibrations, after my screaming her name over and over it wasn't long until my first orgasm, but she hadn't finished there. She quickly untied my hands and feet and led me to the bed, she was so much nicer with me than I thought she would be in here, she must control herself with me. As we reached the bed I crawled into the centre of the circular bed and awaited my instructions.

"Lie down and spread your legs, Ana." I complied and her face was really rather sexy when she was serious, how did her work colleagues work with her? She had a shirt on unbuttoned all the way and I was fully naked, fully exposed. She dove straight in and instantly found my core, my hot and pulsing core I was on cloud nine as soon as her tongue got to work on my clit changing directions, orientations and speeds and it wasn't long before I came for the second time but this time in Christina's awaiting mouth enjoying all of my juices that I had to give. I was utterly knackered but it was my turn to show Christina a good time. I went in for a long and passionate kiss and pulled her on top of me, our bodies fit so perfectly together, our legs entwined and stomachs pressed up against one another's. I enjoyed this kiss while it lasted before I flipped her over so she was on the bottom and continued the kiss. I broke away from the kiss and made my way to her ear, nibbled slightly and whispered in her ear.

"Now, now, Christina, which way do I make you come first?" It was more a statement rather than a question because I was pressing all of her buttons and I knew she wouldn't be able to respond. Her deep breathing made me feel accomplished for some reason. I led my kisses down the base of her neck and kissed each nipple and down her stomach, her hips rising with anticipation.

"Ah ah. Hips on the bed." Her hips fell and I continued down to her belly button and down to her sweet, sweet pussy, she was always so wet when I got at this point.

"Please, Ana, stop teasing me, I want you baby." I grinned and slightly ran the tip of my tongue over her lips and clitoris, her breathing increased and I focused more on her clitoris, that's where she wanted me the most. My tongue flashed over her flesh, she tasted so divine, and I could do this all day if she let me. I changed to circulating her clit, I knew this really got Christina going and I knew it wouldn't take her long to find her release. I increased the speed of my tongue and Christina came loudly her body practically shuddering from the orgasm I just gave her.

"Damn, Ana. That was the best sex ever." I agreed and we headed to the bedroom for some sleep, I refused to sleep in the red room, I just wasn't ready for that just yet.

I flushed after my flashbacks as I was climbing in the shower, best sex ever, I smiled and took pride that I could please Christina in more than one way, it was like we were designed to please each other sexually as well as emotionally, and this is why this marriage was going to work. Marriage. The thought of marriage reminded me I had to ring Kate, but shower first.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hope you liked the last chapter, the engagement and Ana's first trip to the red room.. Please please review! Thank you. -Katie. **

Ana's POV.

I was stood in the power shower enjoying the feel of the water on my skin, Christina and I was engaged, at the age of 22 I was engaged to a very sexy, very successful CEO of her own company. Was I ready for this kind of commitment at my age? I guess only time will tell. I washed my hair, body and shaved my areas and exited the shower. It was 7:45am am and Christina had got up and was somewhere in the apartment, probably in her study as I couldn't hear the piano. I wrapped my towel around myself and made my way to my purse where my iPhone was, I typed in Kate's cell phone and she answered almost immediately.

"Good morning, Ana." She sounded so cheery.

"Hello, dearest_ best friend_. You could have told me what she was planning."

"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise! Admit it, Ana, you didn't expect it!" She's right, I didn't expect it but she also knew I didn't like surprises.

"You're right I guess, Kate. So, I think we need to meet up, go for brunch and a spot of shopping this afternoon?" Well, seen as though we we're engaged I didn't see much point in waiting, I loved Christina and she loved me back.

"Yeah, sure, Ana. Hey, I just remembered Josie's coming up for the week and is staying at our apartment, she's coming to take some pictures for her portfolio. She'll be over soon, we can all meet up for lunch, it'll be like the old times, Ana." She had a point and I hadn't seen Josie in months or even spoke to her since we'd moved and I'd been in a relationship with Christina, it was a weekday but I'd been given the week to work at home on my manuscripts and Christina was back at Grey Enterprises today, in fact it was strange that she hadn't left but she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I made my way out of the giant bathroom and towards the wardrobe Chrissy and I shared together and there I found her applying her make up dressed in a black skirt suit and a purple shirt with her strawberry blonde hair in a high pony tail hanging down to the middle of her back and a pair of black stilettos, even for the office she looked beautiful. I stood there undressing her in my mind but snapped out of it when she sussed out what I was doing.

"Ana, please stop undressing me. What are your plans for the day, beautiful?"

"Umm, I wasn't" Oh you bad liar, Ana. I flushed and she laughed. "Kate, Josie and I are meeting up for lunch and then a spot of shopping. Christina, what kind of time line were you thinking for our marriage?" She grinned and I knew we were on about the same thing.

"As soon as you wish, baby." Well, it was May now..

"How about a Christmas wedding?" She smiled at the fact I wanted to get married to her so quickly.

"That sounds perfect, Ana. Maybe you should invite Mia to lunch and tell her the good news." I nodded and called Mia's cell phone.

"Hey, Ana."

"Morning, fancy grabbing lunch with Kate, our friend Josie and myself for lunch and then a bit of shopping, I have some news for you."

"Ooooh, sure. Shall we meet in the coffee shop near Grey Enterprises?"

"Yes, about 11 o'clock?"

"Sure, see you then."

I typed a quick message to Kate and Josie. "Meeting at the coffee shop near Grey Enterprises, Mrs. Muffins coffee shop at about 11 o'clock, see you there. A." Added the address and sent it.

It took me 20 minutes to find the perfect dress to wear today, I settled on a strapless pastel pink skater dress with a pair of cream jimmy choo stilettos and a matching clutch purse, I applied some upper liquid eyeliner, mascara and then I just had my mane to contend with. I straightened my hair just to re-curl it, I curled it in such a way that two big curls fell at either side of my face and applied lip-gloss and then I was ready to go out. Prescott was now my personal body guard and I was getting sick of her driving me everywhere, the bank card in my purse suddenly became more noticeable, I hadn't driven Wanda in months and I doubted she'd start on me now. Maybe I should go car shopping beforehand, Christina had been trying to persuade me to go car shopping for the past few weeks and put a hefty amount of cash in my bank. I grabbed my license and other papers I might need whilst purchasing a car.

"Hey Prescott, can you take me to buy a new car please?" She removed herself from the breakfast bar and walked over to the front door, I had about an hour and a half before I had to meet the others, that should be ample time to purchase a new car.

"Of course, Ana. Do you know what kind of car you would like?"

"Not a clue." She nodded and grabbed the keys for the Audi and we headed to the SUV waiting for us in the car park.

When we got to the car outlet within forty five minutes I was driving away in my new car, I had purchased a Dodge Dart in red with black lining around the grill, I put gas in my new car and headed to the coffee shop even though I was half an hour early. When I got to the shop I bought myself a cup of tea and sat on the couches, I sent Christina a quick text informing her of my new car. "Finally bought that new car today, can't wait to show you it. A x" My new car had leather seats on the inside and had all these other gadgets and gizmos on the inside such as the latest car radio, voice recognition, build in satnav and an iPhone docking station, it was one of those cars that you pressed a button to start, I had to admit, I was impressed. It was a nice car. It was almost instantly I got a response from Christina, "Finally, baby. Hope you like it. Have fun shopping, got a meeting. Love you. C x". I plugged in my ear phones and began reading the book I was currently emerged in, it was a British classic novel called Pride and Prejudice, it was such a beautiful story and I was sure I had found my Mr. Darcy, or Mrs. Darcy rather. I was listening to some songs that Christina had recorded and put on my iPhone for me, she was so talented on the piano and could play to concert level, was there anything she couldn't do?

It wasn't long before Kate arrived, she probably parked in the same lot as me and walked here, it was only around the corner. She was dressed impeccably in soft denim skinny jeans, black studded heals and a black one shouldered top, it was amazing how Kate could pull pretty much anything off.

"Let me see the ring!" She looked like she was going to explode and rushed over to me without even ordering her coffee, I flashed her my ring and she squealed. "So do you guys - er girls- know when you're going to tie the knot?"

"Yes, it's going to be a December wedding, I've always wanted a winter wedding."

"That soon, Ana? Are you sure this is what you want?" She looked skeptical and she looked worried.

"Yes, Christina makes me happier than I've ever been in my life and god knows where I'd be without her." I paused and took a deep breath. "Kate, there's something I need to ask you, will you be my maid of honor?" She squealed and nodded with enthusiasm. Just as this happened Mia came through the door in an electric blue maxi dress and sliver gladiator sandals.

"Hey guys, what's this news Ana?" She looked close to explosion. I simply flashed her my ring and she was frozen where she was stood. "Oh my god. You're marrying Christina?"

"Well who else would I be marrying? This December. With you by my side as my bridesmaid?" She nodded and hugged me.

"I thought we could sort out the venue for the wedding today? Maybe a bit of dress shopping, I want Christina and I to be in matching dresses and when my final bridesmaid shows up, we can look at bridesmaid dresses." Almost as if she could read my mind in came Josie. She had cut her hair short and was dressed in khaki shorts, a polo shirt and converse. She hugged Kate and I and then said hello to Mia and shook her hand.

"So Ana, you're looking beautiful as always, I'm liking the new girly you, it suits you."

"Thanks, Josie. Well, I'm going to cut to the chase, I'm engaged as of yesterday and I'd be delighted if you'd accompany me and be my bridesmaid?"

"Holy shit, Ana! You were never able for a girlfriend when I was concerned but now you're engaged?! Who is she?"

"Calm down, her name is Christina Grey and this is her sister, Mia, my other bridesmaid." Josie looked disappointed, was she going to ask me out again? I hoped not.

"I'm sorry, Ana, I didn't mean that, it's just been so long since I saw you last and now... You're engaged. I'd love to be your bridesmaid, that's if you still want me to be?" I smiled and the four of us laughed. I couldn't ask for better bridesmaids.

"So guys, where to first?" I had no idea where to begin.

"I think we should go do a bit of normal shopping and then you and Christina need to discuss types of dresses and things like that, where you'd like to have the wedding, my parents would be thrilled to host it at their place and if not there, where else would you have it." It was Mia who popped up.

"Yeah, that sounds like a brilliant plan! Oh, we should go out later, new outfits?" Kate looked like christmas had come early. Shopping for party clothes it was, I didn't think I'd be this enthusiastic but I couldn't wait to begin planning my wedding.

**AN: what do you think should happen between Ana and Josie? **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hope you like the last chapter, I know nothing really interesting happened but I'll make up for it in this chapter, I promise! Thanks again for reading! -Katie. **

Ana's POV.

We'd just finished shopping and we decided to take my car back to Escala and we were to get ready there, Christina wasn't back yet and I was told she'd be working late. I straightened my hair again and made my eyeliner heavier, accompanied with my new deep purple dress which hugged my figure in all the right places, I was all ready. Kate had bought a cream dress that came to just above her knees and she was going to borrow the shoes I had on earlier that day as I paired my dress with a pair of black heels. Mia had bought a pink asymmetrical type dress that was lower at the front and longer at the back, the length at the front showed her legs off and Mia had a nice pair of legs. The only one who didn't buy a dress was Josie, I guess she was going butch-y these days? It would explain the short spikey hair and the outfit she had on earlier, she allowed us to select her outfit but dresses, skirts and heels were off limits, we picked her some black skinny jeans, a black vest top, a red blazer jacket and some red ballet flats. When we were all done, we looked pretty hot, I curled Kate's hair, Mia straightened her hair and Josie bought some hair gel to redo her newly red hair. We got two cabs to the nightclub closest to Escala, the club was called Casa Di Grigio, there was two floors to the club, the top floor was a nice Italian restaurant and then downstairs in the basement was the nightclub. When we got there the que to get in came all the way upstairs, out of the building and along the street, I was about to turn around and complain to Mia, it was her idea after all.

"Don't even thinking about it, Ana. Don't complain, go to the front of the que, your fiance does own the place you know. Casa Di Grigio means 'House Of Grey' in Italian. I didn't know that.

"Oh. I didn't know she owned a club." She smiled as the four of us headed into the club. The guys on the door stopped us and then realised who we were and allowed us in immediately. The club was heaving, the music was pounding and there were bodies pressed up against one another on the dance floor, on the left hand side there were stairs to go downstairs where there were booths and a bar and to the right was a more high class area for VIPs so we headed to the right, the VIP lounge contained large round leather cubicles and a separate bar for the VIPs only. Josie and I decided to go to the bar for the drinks, cocktails all around for the night, I didn't usually drink but it was a double special occasion, my engagement and seeing Josie again.

"I've got to say, Ana, it's been great seeing you again." She smiled and I realised how much I actually missed her.

"Yea, you too, Josie. I just realised how much I actually missed you." I smiled at her and it was good to know I still had my friend even though I hadn't seen her in months.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure."

"I need to take some pictures of the beach and other scenery around here, could you like be my tour guide tomorrow?"

"Of course! I'd love to!"

"Great!"

We ordered four pitchers of Margaritas and brought them back to the table where Kate and Mia were discussing wedding themes and dresses.

"Hey guys! Yum! Alcohol." We took a sip of the alcohol when Mia dragged the four of us to the dance floor, some dubstep remixes of songs were being played and the atmosphere was crazy, Kate and Mia were soon grinding against one another, the two had gotten really close since Kate was with Elliot, I decided to follow suit and there was no one else there aside from Josie, but hey we were friends. After about of an hour of dancing my feet went dead and I retired to my seat with Mia. Here Mia and I sat and I was getting all of the stuff Christina used to do when she was little, she was such a naughty little child. Before I knew it our jugs were empty so I went for refills. By the time Josie and Kate came back to their seats Mia and I had drunk four pitchers and I was pretty drunk by this point. I decided to check my phone and to my realisation I had a text from Christina.

"Hey baby, where are you? Just got out of work, I'll come have a drink with you. C x"

I typed a message back "Your club, missing you. A x", I needed some fresh air.

"Hey guys, I need some fresh air, I'll be back soon."

"I'll come with you." It was Josie who volunteered to babysit the drunk person. We linked arms and exited the club, we'd been in there hours and people were still queuing to get in the pub. I took a left when we got up the stairs to avoid the que of the people. I rested myself on the wall and rested my head there. Josie came over to me and stroked my cheek.

"I still really like you, Ana."

"I thought as much Josie, but you have to understand I'm with Christina now and we're engaged." I think I smiled, I wasn't too sure. _  
_

" I know. I know. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." And before I could stop her she planted a full on kiss upon my lips and was I kissing her back? Holy crap, Ana, you're kissing her back! Just then I pushed her away from my kiss.

"Josie! What are you doing?! I told you, I don't feel that way about you, I never have, never will because I love Christina!"

"I'm sorry Ana."

And just as I turned around to go back in the club there was Christina stood outside of the SUV with her mouth popped open. I rushed over to her and she didn't notice me stood in front of her, she was frozen.

"Christina, I.."

"Don't. Just don't, Anastasia. Get in the car." I opened the door and climbed in the car and she followed.

"How could you do this to me, Ana?" Tears spilled over my eyes but I wiped them away, it wasn't about me anymore.

"Christina, I said no, I pushed her away, I told her I didn't like her. I'm drunk and she took advantage of me, that's all." She looked at me and she sighed.

"I saw the whole thing, Ana. I thought I'd lost you." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Me and Mia had drunk four or five pitchers of Margarita each, I needed to come out for a breath of fresh air when Josie said she would come too, when we got outside she told me her feelings and I said I didn't feel the same way, she said she knew that and then kissed me. Yes I kissed her back for a slight second but then when I registered who I was kissing I pushed her away straight away. It meant nothing, and I'll be having severe words with her tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What?! You won't be seeing her again, Ana!" What?!

"What do you mean?"

"You're not to see her again. If she can move in on you when you're drunk imagine how low she's willing to get to get you."

"Yes I get this Christina, but you can't just dictate who I see and who I don't see!" I was so angry right now.

"You chose, Ana. Me or her. You get to see one of us tomorrow, if it's me then brilliant, if it's her then Taylor can let you out now!"

And then all I heard was the horn of another car a loud smash, metal being bent, broken and glass being smashed, the last image that went through my head was Christina's bleeding face and then the darkness enveloped me dragging me down into the unconscious.

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter, hope you like the drama, Josie's kiss and the car crash! Please please review and tell me what you think should happen :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter and it had enough drama! **

Christina's POV.

I woke up so the sound of something beeping, it sounded like an ECG, was I in hospital? I tried to remember the last thing and thats when I saw Ana kissing someone else, who was she kissing? Why was she kissing someone else? It felt like Ana got a red hot knife and stabbed me right through the heart with it, my eyes filled up as pain flowed through my chest. Ana pushed the other girl away and I heard her shout "I love Christina" that made me slightly smile but the girl I now devoted my life to had just kissed another girl. She turned around and saw me stood there, she rushed over to me and tried to explain herself, I wasn't in the mood to hear it right now. When we got in the car the arguments continued, I wasn't particularly interested in the argument we were having until she said she was meeting up with the same girl tomorrow. What! There was no way I was allowing this!

"You're not seeing her again, Ana, its either me or her. If its me then ok, if its her then Taylor will let you out right now."

Ana flipped out and the last thing I remember was another car coming speeding towards us and the sound of metal being twisted, broken and bent, then I woke up here. I looked around me to see my mother in tears and my father was pacing the floor. Neither had noticed that I had woke up and I wished I hadn't, my arm was throbbing, my left side was in agony and I had an almighty headache. Where was Ana?

"Ana?" My parents looked at me with relief.

"Oh, Christina, are you in any pain?"

"Tons. Where is Ana?"

"She's in surgery, she came out of the accident in the worst state. She went down about four hours ago. Taylor has a few cuts and bruises but the car came side ways on and hit Ana's side of the car so the had most of the impact. They said theres a 60% she'll sustain permanent damage and a 30% she wont come back out of the theatre." It was my mother who spoke, Ana could die and the last thing I said to her was an ultimatum, god Christina you're so fucking stupid! I burst into tears, a rarity in its own way and my mother thought it was because of the pain.

"Would you like some more morphine?"

"Thats not why I'm crying. Before the accident I saw another girl kissing Ana but she pushed her away and shouted that she loved me and didn't have any other feelings for her friend, Josie, but she said that she was seeing her the next day, so I flipped out and gave her an ultimatum between me and Josie. Thats possibly the last memory I could have of my the love of my life. the night before the accident I asked her to marry me and she said yes, that day she met up with Kate, Josie and Mia to tell them the good news and to go shopping. I could lose my fiance." More tears trickled down my face as I thought of the possibility of losing Ana.

"Oh, Christina. Ana will be fine, I managed to get a look at her before she was taken down and my medical opinion is, after a few weeks of taking it easy, she will be fine."

"Ok. What injuries have i sustained?"

"Well, your right arm is broken, one rib on your right side is cracked, four ribs on your left side are broken, you hit your head pretty hard and were knocked out for hours, you have quite a lot of bruising and your legs have cuts on them from the broken glass."

"What about Ana?"

"When they last updated us about an hour ago, a broken leg, broken arm the opposite wrist is fractured, multiple organ damage, a deep laceration on the back of her head but no apparent neck, spinal or brain injury." Luckily she was wearing her seatbelt. "She'll probably have a bit of whiplash. Taylor would like to see you if thats OK with you?" I nodded and I'm guessing she went to retrieve Taylor.

When Taylor came in his face was fine but his arms were a bit cut up and had minor bruising on them, he also had a bruise from where his seatbelt was on his neck.

"Do we know who the other driver was?"

"No ma'am, he's in surgery but they don't think he will survive. He was extremely over the legal limit to be driving and also under the influence of several class A and B drugs."

"If this crash didn't kill this arsehole, I fucking will!" I was fuming! This arsehole has put my Ana in danger and he was going to pay! Just then a doctor came into the room with an update on Ana.

"Anastasia is now out of surgery, her injuries are her left arm is broken, her right wrist is fractured, broken left leg, ruptured spleen, kidney and intestinal damage and a 7 centimetre deep cut on the back of her which needed several stitches. You will be able to visit her in about an hour, we believe she will make a full recovery." That was a massive relief, I loved Ana and I couldn't wait to see her beautiful face again.

I had to think if what I was going to say to Ana about Josie, she was right, I had no right to say that Ana wasn't allowed to her friend, she handled the situation very well and I admired her for that. Josie and I were going to have serious words, bitch kissed MY fiancé. The next hour dragged until I was allowed to see my Ana and due to my ribs I had to be taken to see her in a wheelchair and holy shit that was painful. When I arrived at Ana's room my heart sank, she looked so helpless. She had wires in her nose to help her breath and she was hooked up to an ECG and was on a drip receiving Morphine. Her face was pretty much taken over by bruising, her arm was in a cast, the other in a bandage and the rest was a deep purple. Her leg was in a cast and the other was hidden by the blanket. Her breathing was short and laboured, I could only imagine how much pain she was in. Her eyes flickered over and I wheeled myself over to her. I held her hand and I thought I saw her smile. My poor poor Ana, when I remembered she'd fractured the wrist to the hand I was holding I released her hand as I was probably causing her more pain.

She opened her eyes and she looked so feeble.

"Ana, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, if I hadn't freaked out when I saw that other girl kiss you and made you get in the car then maybe you wouldnt be in this state, I love you and Im so sorry, and as for your friend you can see her anytime you want, is not up to me who you do and do not see." she smiled and managed to whisper the words "I love you" to me. It made my heart melt.

"Get some sleep, Ana, I'll be here when you wake up".


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: hey guys, I know I havent updated in a while but I was quite ill over the past few days and ended up in hospital, but I'm back and I have loads of plans for my story :D please review :) -Katie.**

Ana's POV.

My dreams were tainted by the car accident and I was afraid I might have to go see Dr. Fylnn after I was released from hospital, well, when I was released anyway. After about 4 nightmares I decided to stay awake and sure enough, there was Christina in a wheelchair on her laptop, probably doing work. She never stops.

"Morning" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling today?"

"Like I was in a car crash." I was in a lot of pain, my leg throbbed, my arms killed and my head pounded and then on top of that my ribs felt like I had gone ten round with Mike Tyson. She laughed nervously and shook her head.

"Dumb question, really. I'm sorry, Anastasia." She looked saddened. "This is all my fault." Tears brimmed in her eyes and I immediately felt sorry for the woman in front of me.

"Hey, hey, Christina, this isn't your fault, you can't blame yourself for this. None of this is your fault, it was just a case of being in the wrong place at the right time." I tried to reassure her but it was to deaf ears.

"I was the one who flipped out, I was the one who made you get in the car, I was the one who upset you. Ana, can you ever find it in your loving heart to forgive me?" Tears sprung over my eyelids and it wasn't due to the pain.

"No, Christina, don't think of that. It was my fault, I shouldn't have gone out that night, I shouldn't have gotten so drunk, I shouldn't have gone outside and I should have pushed Josie away straight away. I love you, my fiancee."

"I love you too, Ana, and I'm surprised that you still want to be my fiancee."

"Of course I do, you're the love of my life."

Just then a nurse came in to check up on me. After she checked my blood pressure, oxygen levels, breathing rate, blood sugars, routine tests like touching my fingers and closing my eyes and trying to touch my nose to check for permanent brain damage she asked my pain level of a scale of 1-10 I gave her an honest response of 7 and she gave me more Morphine.

"Ana, do you think you'll be up for visits? A few members of your family and friends are here and when I say a few, I mean quite a few." She laughed and I nodded. "Should I send them in in groups or all at once?"

"At once, please." I couldn't stand to answer the same questions over and over again.

The first once who came bounding through the room was Jade, poor little Jade shouldn't see me like this. Her face dropped as she saw the full extent of my injuries, most of my body was covered in casts and bandages. Then followed Mia, Elliot, my father, Christina's parents, Ethan, Kate and a very sheepish looking Josie. They all gathered around my bed, Jade had a gift in her hands for me.

"I saw this in the shop and I wanted to buy it for you." It was a teddy bear with a love heart on it saying 'get well soon!' on it, it was so sweet.

"Thank you, Jade." I smiled and she perched near my bed and help my hand. "I'm sorry we didn't go shopping, Jade. I know I promised you, so when I get better, I promise I'll take you then."

"Don't worry about me, Mia took me for a few bits until you could take me, you just get better." We both smiled and we had a little conversation of our own. after about half an hour later Grace and Carrick had to leave so Jade went with them. Next was my dad, he just cried in a corner of the room and had to excuse himself for a breath of fresh air. Mia and Ethan went for a coffee together so there was just Kate, Elliot, Christina, Josie and myself remaining in the room.

"Christina, how about we take you to the gift shop so you can get something for Ana and then maybe grab a bite to eat for the two of you?" She looked skeptical about leaving Josie alone with me, but reluctantly she left.

"Ana, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I hope you can forgive me and we can go back to being friends, I know now that you only see me as a friend, I'm just so sorry it took for you to be in a car accident for me to see this. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I did this to you, Ana. I truly am so sorry."

"Have you finished?" She looked confused and I went on. "This wasn't your fault, Josie, yes kissing me was a douche move and I haven't forgiven you for that, you owe me a cup of tea. But the accident wasn't anybodies fault, not yours, not Christina's not even Taylor's who was driving our car! If any thing it was the guy in the other car who crashed into the cars fault! Why am I having to reassure everyone when I'm the one in the hospital bed, who doesn't know how long its going to be until they can walk again, or feed themselves? Or even talk without a sharp stabbing pain in their ribs? Answer me that! Please leave, I don't want to see anyone at the minute, that includes Christina." She hung her head and left.

**Christina's POV. **

****UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE! I COULDN'T LEAVE ANA ALONE WITH HER 'FRIEND' FOR FIVE MINUTES TO GET A COFFEE WITHOUT HER UPSETTING ANA, AND NOW, I WASN'T ALLOWED TO SEE HER. I wanted to rip the girls face off.

"What the fuck did you say to her!"

"Nothing! I apologised for what i said and that I blamed the accident on myself and then she went all crazy and said why was she the one reassuring people and trying to make themselves feel better about the situation when she was the one on a hospital bed and that she couldn't talk or breath without being in agony, then she asked me to leave and told me she wanted no visitors! So, Grey, maybe it's not all my fault, she doesn't want to see you either! What have you done to upset Ana? Huh?! She doesn't seem to be too impressed with you either!"

"Get the fuck away from me before you end up in a matching bed to Ana's! Kate, get her away from me, she's Ana's friend and I don't want to hurt her." Kate took Josie out of my sight and everyone will have been better off because of it. I decided to get on with some last minute deals at work and after about an hour a doctor entered Ana's room, after about five minutes, she exited and told me that Ana wanted to see me.

When I went in Ana's room she was in full tears.

"Ana, hunny, what's wrong?"

"They said" she snuffled a bit, her eyes red raw, "They said, I might never be able to walk again." And then my princess balled her eyes out in front of me i gently pulled her head close to my chest, all I could do for her was comfort her and be with her 100% of the way and I would, because I love her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, please review :D hope y'all liked the last chapter! -Katie. **

Ana's POV.

Our wedding was months away and the bombshell that I may not be able to walk again had hit me like a ton of bricks. When they said my leg was broken, it was broken in two places and required pins to keep it in place, I may never be able to walk down the isle, especially not at the date we had originally planned. And I was determined to walk down that isle and become Mrs. Grey. After I broke the news to Christina she called her mom and asked for her medical advice, Grace said that the doctors were right but there was a 70% chance that I would regain some use of my legs and a 45% chance of regaining full use of my legs. But for the time being, I couldn't hug my fiancee due to my ribs, my lips and face hurt when I kissed her and as for our sex life, that went out of the window.

**6 Months later. **

My ribs were the first thing to heal aside from my cuts and bruises, my hair grew back and I could hardly feel the gash that was in my head half a year ago. Last week was supposed to be my wedding day and I spent it in hospital doing physiotherapy to regain the use of my legs. I could walk to the gift shop and back upstairs with ease now, could use both of my hands and all that was left was to strengthen my legs, well, leg. I surprised all of my doctors when I learned how to walk again so rapidly, but to no avail, they wouldn't let me walk down the isle last week.

I returned home a few weeks back and as soon as I could walk Christina and I were back to our randy selves. After months of no sex, who could blame us?

It was the day Jade and I went shopping, she was upset most that the accident came a couple of days before our shopping spree. I had Christina's cards and no spending limit. When we returned from the shopping list, her wardrobe was bursting open, she had more shoes that Kate -which was surprising- and Christina had severely less in her bank, not that she'd notice. I also purchased a few new dresses, a couple of pairs of shoes and a military style jacket. When Jade was in the changing rooms I also picked out a few outfits for in the bedroom. We decided to pop out for some food before everyone else returned home from work, work on a Saturday, it was outrageous, my family needed breaks from work.

"Ana, I've had the best day with you today. Sometimes I wish that you had adopted me rather than Grace, sometimes."

"Hey, now that I'm better we can do this anytime you want to. Grace and Carrick are wonderful people and they both love you very much, Jade."

"I know, it's just they always seem to be working, so I never get any time with both of them and you're so nice. Do you want your own kids?"

"Maybe one day, Jade. Maybe one day." I smiled and we ordered our food.

When I returned Jade home and drove myself back to Escala, today was the first time I'd drove my car since the accident and I still felt a little weary on main roads but that was expected given the circumstances. I had just gone 5:30 and Chrissy was due home at around 6:30. I had a surprise for her.

"Gail."

"Yes, Ms. Steele."

"Please, Gail, call me Ana."

"Sorry, yes Ana."

"Erm, do you think you could like, er, take the night off? I'll make sure you get your full wages and everything, I just want a bit of privacy for Me and Chrissy tonight. You and Taylor could go out for an evening alone?"

"Thank you, Ana, but would Miss. Grey be OK with this?"

"She'll be fine, Gail." She smiled and took off her apron.

"I'll have to wait for Taylor to come back with Miss. Grey, but then I'll be out of your hair. Or I suppose I could pop to the market to get something for tea. No, it'll take too long to walk there."

"Borrow my car, just bring it back tomorrow with you." I added a smile and threw her my car keys.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's a new car."

"It's the least I can do for a thank you for all those lovely meals you've made for me." I added a smile and she left.

As soon as I was certain that she had left I began my hunt for a few things for tonight. I located the strawberries, cream and chocolate in the fridge, then got some wine from the wine cupboard, two glasses and two glasses and laid it all out on the island in the kitchen. I ran up the stairs as fast as my leg would carry me and made my way to the shower. When I got out of the shower it was edging toward ten past six. I got out one of the black lace corset-lace skirt mini dress thing that to be honest, made me blush at the sight of me in that. I slipped it on and added some six inch black heels for effect. I took the blanket from the bed and carried it downstairs, I moved the coffee table from the center of the room and replaced it with the blanket. Trying to do all of this quickly on your own in ten minutes in heels is hard, so I temporarily removed the heels. I opened the wine and poured two glasses and took them over to the blanket, I put some strawberries in a glass bowl, sprinkled them with sugar and took both kinds of cream to the blanket, whipped cream for er, personal use and normal cream for the strawberries. I decided that the chocolate was a bit too much and left it out. When I was impressed with the layout of things I stepped back in my heels and laid on the blanket in a "sexy" pose with a few minutes left on the clock. Christina was never late and I thought it best if I text her telling her to come in alone and tell her where Gail had gone. I pulled out my iPhone and composed the message.

"I gave Gail the night off, she's gone to the market, tell Taylor. You may want to come in alone. Ana x"

As soon as I put the phone down I got a response immediately.

"She text him earlier. Just pulling in, see you in a few. C x"

My heart began to thump, what if she didn't like what she saw? What if I looked horrid? I hadn't plucked up the courage to look in the mirror on my way out of the bedroom. The dress hugged me perfectly, it was almost as if it was made especially for me, the dress was strapless and the top was designed to look like a corset, the "dress" came to just below the butt but when I walked it flared out and my ass would be on show. I decided to lay on my front with my hair pushed completely to the right side as Chrissy would see me as soon as she came through the door on my left hand side, I propped myself up on my elbows and drew my legs upwards. I hope no one was in the security room watching this.

Within 3 minutes of receiving my text Chrissy came through the door, on her own, thankfully.

"Good evening. How was your day, dear?" I put on the sweetest voice I could.

"Better. Much better now." She couldn't tear her eyes of me and her breathing increased. She dumped her bag on the floor, discarded her jacket and joined me on the floor. I handed her her glass of wine and she took a sip and nibbled on a strawberry.

"I'll let you go shopping more often is this is the kind of things you come back with."

"Well, it's a good job I bought more than one, but I'm saving those for a later date." I added a devilish grin and went in for a kiss. This kiss was sweet, innocent and just what I needed, when she broke away from the kiss she set her glass down and slid closer.

We kissed again but this one was a deeper kiss, her tongue seeking power over my own. I wasn't having any of it so the fight for power soon began. I climbed on top of her and straddled her hips, slowly and seductively unbuttoned her shirt tickling her torso as I went. I sat up and discarded her shirt. She flipped me over, removed her skirt and now she was wearing less clothing than me. She positioned herself above me and her hands roamed freely over my body, as we kissed she bit my bottom lip and ran her hands through my hair. She kissed the tip of my nose and ran kisses down in between my cleavage. She went to remove my underwear and when she realised I weren't wearing any underwear her eyes lit up and she moaned. Her head went south and her tongue soon found my core and her tongue flashed over my skin making me tremble underneath her and screaming her name, before long I came for her and I decided it was my turn to please my missus. I unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere, I shook the cream and drew a line down her front and slowly licked it it off her chest. I squirted some on each of her nipples and sucked it off slowly from each nipple, her breathing became laboured and she began chanting my name over and over. I grinned and continued my licking and sucking further down. My lips soon found hers and I began teasing her before I gave her the release she was longing for. My tongue circulated her juicy clitoris and her hips began bucking from the ground, I increased the speed of my tongue and soon she was screaming my name over and over, by the time Chrissy came loudly and proudly in my mouth and I lapped up all of the love juice Christina gave me I was parched and I drank the rest of my wine, there Christina and I laid on the floor with the fire on all cosy and loved up talking about how hour days had been.

"Jade asked me a very interesting question today and I thought seen as though we're getting married soon, its something I thought we should discuss. Have you thought about having children, Christina?"

"Maybe one day, but I enjoy having you all to myself, a child would ruin that and I don't think I'd make a very good parent given my past."

"You're an amazing woman, and any child would be lucky to have you as a mother, lets enjoy our wedding first." I was convinced Christina and I would have children of our own one day, but for now, recovery, marriage and our honeymoon were my main priority at the minute, as I went over details of our now summer wedding I drifted off into sleep in Christina's arms where I belonged.

**Hey guys, hope you liked the update!  
Do you think they should adopt a child sometime soon?  
Please please pleaaase review. Thank you :) ~  
-Katie. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey guys, so I got some feedback through emails and stuff for the whole child thing and I've decided what I'm going to do but thats not goin to be just yet, I hope you like the chapter :). **

When I woke I was still enveloped in Christina's arms and the sun was blaring through the windows, when I realised that Christina was naked and I was still in my "dress" I blushed. I edged my way out of Christina's lock hold I checked my phone to discover it was 10 am, this was the latest Christina and I had slept in since, well, ever. I decided to go take a shower and put some actual clothes on before Gail and Taylor arrived.

I shook Christina lightly and she opened her eyes immediately.

"Good morning, beautiful." Always full of compliments.

"Hey, sleepy."

"I'm not sleepy.. What time is it?"

"Just after 10."

"Holy crap. Last night must have worn me out."

"I thought I'd wake you up before Gail and Taylor saw us like this." I laughed nervously and she smiled.

"It's not all sad, everyone in the security room last night saw everything, might have them keep it." She grinned devishly and I was gob smacked.

"I'm joking, Ana. Your face!"As soon as they saw something they will have turned the monitors off, chill hunny." How could she be so calm over half of her staff seeing me in my little black number? I sure as hell wasn't OK with this!

"So they'll have seen me in my outfit?"She nodded and I involuntarily grunted. Oh no. Prescott, Walsh and hte other guards. My own personal body guard had seen me in a kinky outfit. Shit.

I made my way to the shower and discarded the "dress" by the bathroom door. When i got out of the shower Christina was pacing the bedroom floor in her dressing gown and she was on the phone speaking in a foreign language which I presumed to be French. When I passed by her on my way to the closet I placed a soft kiss on her nose and she grinned like a loved up school girl. Well, the loved up bit was true. I had nothing planed for this lovely Sunday so I dressed in plain black skinny jeans that hugged my legs and bum in the correct places, a purple blouse and a pain of black knee high boots.

When I went back into the bedroom Christina was nowhere to be seen, her iPhone was on the bed and I could hear the shower going, I decided to make my beautiful fiancée her breakfast.

When Christina came downstairs I was just putting the Bacon on our plates, I made Bacon, Eggs and Pancakes, her favourite breakfast.

"Mmmm, smells wonderful, Ana."

I smiled and handed her a plate, we both sat at the breakfast bar and ate in silence.

"You know you asked me last night if I wanted children?" I nodded. "Do you want children? Because I will have them if it makes you happy, Ana. I wouldn't have them with anyone because I was worried about my parenting skills, but when I see you with Jade.. I love you and there's nothing more I would want than to have a family with you." She always knew what to say to make me close to tears.

"I love you, Christina, and I do want kids, maybe after the honeymoon?"

"I'd like that." We grinned and the conversation turned to the wedding.

"So, when shall we get married now? I think soon."

"Well, there's some details you, me and Mia need to discuss, and then I can get shopping for the stuff, and then we can pick a date?"

"Good! Because Mia's on her way over. Our Sunday will be spent planning our big day. And Ana, it will be a big day, I've set open a separate bank with money in for the wedding, it has over a million dollars on it, with the ideas Mia and myself have, you're going to need it." She smiled and I may have slightly groaned at the thought of this wedding being huge, there was no one I really wanted to particularly invite to the wedding, everyone I loved were already in the wedding.

Without a doubt within ten minutes Mia had arrived with bags and bags of what looked like wedding junk. These bags contained wedding books, venue places, cake styles, bridesmaids wear, ideas for bachelorette parties, things to go in favour bags and of course a flower chart.

"I've changed my mind, lets just go to vagas, hunny." Chrissy smiled. "I'm not joking. I don't want to plan a big wedding."

"Anastasia. Shut up. You will have a big wedding and you will let me plan it. You will not ruin my fun, are we clear?" For a little girl, Mia sure was mean. And then for my surprise Jade came through the door, I had a spot for her in the wedding.

"Right, first things first, I need a list of who will be involved in the wedding and who will be doing what. Obviously, the two blushing brides."

"Well, the bridesmaids will be Kate and Josie on my side and then on Christina's side there will be you and Serena." Serena was Christina's second in command at Grey Enterprises, they had known each other since high school and Serena got the job because they were friends lower down the company and then she worked her way up to second in command. " Then, they are to be escorted by Ethan, Elliot, Taylor and Walsh." I paused whilst Mia was writing this down. "Then Christina will be walked down by Carrick and then I will follow with the two of us will be my flower girl, Jade." Jade looked up from the game she was playing and grinned.

"I'm in your wedding?"

"Of course you are!" We both smiled and she went back to her games console.

"OK, seems you have this all sorted, I need to make some phone calls and do a bit of work, I'll see you guys later." Christina gave me a loving kiss on the way past me until we heard this 'eeewwwww grown ups kissing!' from Jade, we all laughed and Mia and myself got to work.

"Right, Ana. The most important question, do you and Christina want to be in the same dresses?"

"Kind of, but I want to sort out the dresses on my own, if that's OK?" Mia looked torn.

"OK, you can come to the designers with me but the dresses are top secret, Christina can not know." She ginned and was happy enough to be involved with the secret.

"My bridesmaid dresses will be two different colours, light blue, almost like the sky and a light grey/silver colour. Two of each colour, you and Serena will be in grey and Kate and Josie will be in the blue." She looked confused but liked the idea.

"What are you planning, Steele?" I pulled out my iPad and showed her my wedding dress designs, I had our measurements sent to a designer in Paris, thanks to the mysterious help of Grace. My ivory/white wedding dress had blue embroidering on the bottom of the hem and along the bust line in spiral patterns and Christina's matching dress had grey spiral patterns along the bottom of the hem and along around the bust. I had told Christina vaguely about the dresses that they were identical and also her surprise. Mia looked gob smacked.

"Ana, they're beautiful."

We spend the rest of the day planning the small details and we were finished by 6 o'clock. Just as we were finishing Christina came down the stairs and Jade said she was hungry.

"Why don't we go out for lunch?"

"Yeah, shall we go to 'globe'?" We all nodded and left for the evening.

"Ana, when shall we go dress shopping?"

"Tomorrow!" We were both just as excited to get shopping for the wedding.

It was December now and we'd planned the wedding for March time, an Easter wedding and I could hardly wait. Three months until Christina became my bride.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: hope you like the chapter, and just to answer a few questions, there will be children involved a little later and Josie will pop up again soon, but nothing bad :D thank you and pretty please review? -Katie. **

**Ana's POV. **

It was early in the morning and Mia was on her way over with Jade so we could meet up with the other bridesmaids to go dress shopping. Christina had made some calls and there were three designers who were dying for our custom so we were going to pay them a visit. We all met in our coffee house for a coffee and then straight into shopping. When we all arrived I began to tell the bridesmaids about my ideas.

"Christina and I will be in very similar dresses, your dresses will coinside with our dresses." I showed them all mine and Chrissys dresses and they all seemed amazed with what I had done. "Serena and Mia will be on Chrissys side of the isle wearing grey dresses. They will be escorted down the isle by Ethan and Walsh. Then on my side, there will be Kate and Josie in blue dresses escorted down the isle by Elliot and Taylor. Before either me or Christina come down the isle my flower girl will walk down the isle throwing rose petals which have been spray painted silver and blue on the floor. Christina will then walk down the isle field by Carrick and then I'll come last escorted by my dad, Ray. The flower girl will also be carrying a pouch with the rings in." I'd dreamt about this day and it would go exactly to plan.

When we arrived at the first shop we were greeted with impeccable service, champagne and dresses galore. Christina had told them what we were looking for and there were rails and rails of the dresses in the colour scheme I had selected. There were also a selection of dresses for Jade. I was going to let Jade select her own dress as ling as it was appropriate. She went off to fi d her own dress and me and the girls began the hunt for their dresses. We'd seen about six or seven dresses before I saw my future bridesmaid dresses, as soon as I saw them I knew they were the ones. They had pre-ordered the same dressesin both colours. The dresses were floor length and were strapless, the dress had small diamontes under the bust line and the back was a spaghetti strap detail. The dress was made out of chiffon and hung beautifully. When the bridesmaids tried the dresses on my breath was taken away by how amazing they all looked. We also picked matching wedge heels and then there was just Jade left. Whist my attention had been preoccupied by the bridesmaids dresses Jade had picked out an ivory knee length dress, the dress had lace that joined from the bust and gave the dress its sleeves. The dress was beautiful and elegant, perfect for my wedding. The colour also matched the main colour of the wedding dresses. She picked out some ivory ballet flats and some high socks. When we had finished we had bridesmaid dresses, shoes, hair pieces, flower girl dress, shoes and headband. We didn't need to go to the third store, but i had a surprise for the girls. Mine and Christinas dresses had been made and were waiting in the next bridal store.

When we arrived at the next store we were met with the same standard service as the last store and I asked to see the dresses. The wedding dresses had cost the most so far costing over $20,000 for the both. I decided to try mine on and coincidentally there was a store assistant about the same size as Christina to model hers. When the two of us came out of the changing rooms in our matching dresses Kate cried, Mia was close to tears and the others were full of compliments about the dresses and my creativeness. In this store I purchased matching tiaras, veils and wedding shoes. We were set to have the wedding in the gardens of Christina' parents house and then the reception inside, Mia and Kates job was to organise everything else such as Bachelorette party/ies, invites, table decorations, table favours, photographer, cars and other small details. Id planned several hair and make up artists to do the bridesmaids, flower girl and of course both brides' hair and make up on the day of the wedding. Time flew and by the time we'd finished it was going on six o'clock. I took everything back to Escala to store it in the spare bedroom until the wedding apart from the wedding dresses, they had to stay in the store to avoid all peaking.

When Christina returned home from work I decided to show her everything I'd purchased that day before doing a bit of work from home, a lovely bath with my future wife and then a long night of pleasuring her.

Two months and three weeks later.

There were a mere three days left until I married Christina Grey and became Anastasia Grey, I couldn't be more excited, nervous and thrilled for the planning and stress to be over. A week into the wedding plans I returned to work and was up to my ears with manuscripts to to and also review my workers manuscripts, articles and ideas. Tonight was mine and Christina's joint hen party that Mia had planned, Christina and I were completely in the blue as to what we would be doing, hopefully no strippers! I didn't find them interesting and I would certainly get jealous if Christina did, jealousy was a new emotion for me since Christina and I had started dating over a year ago and I doubt it would be one I would get used to, if a girl looked at her in the wrong way it would send my jealousy levels sky high. Hell, if a waitress said 'hi, ill be your waitress this evening, is there anything I can get you' wrong I was annoyed with her. I'd just got out of the shower and Christina had gone for one whilst I got dressed for the bachelorette party, Mia had sent us outfits that we had to wear. They were matching white mini wedding dresses with sashes attached to them saying 'bride no1' and 'bride no2' on them, I settled for bride no2 dress, seen as though me and Christina were the same size it really didn't matter. We had matching pink heels and other very british accessories to go along with the theme.

When the two of use were dressed and ready to leave we looked like complete idiots but neither of us wanted to feel the wrath of Mia so we complied and Taylor took s to a secret location with blind folds on. After about ten minutes we pulled up somewhere and were met by two people who took us somewhere, the place smelled like Grace's place and we were taken upstairs onto the roof. Well, I presumed it was the roof due to the breeze, either that or a room full of fans. When I was seated my blind fold was removed and as was Christina's. In front of me was a list of cocktails and their ingredients, to the left of me was a full size bar stocked with every ingredient on said list. On the table were various snacks and other bridal novelties. On the back of the cocktail list was also an evening plan indicating exactly what would happen. 1, drinks. Duh. 2, fashion show. Groaaan. 3, games ;). 4, secret. What secrets, was it our secrets or a secret activity? Damn you, Mia.

Ordered a sex on the beach and in the spirit of things Christina ordered a Bahama Mama cocktail, Christina didn't usually drink and Mia had a grin on her face when she did order an alcoholic drink. Then a person I didn't know wheeled in a monitor screen, microphones and a laptop, this only meant one thing. Karaoke. Then when I looked around I realised there weren't many people here i did know, my four bridesmaids, fiancée, Grace and a few more people who were invited to the wedding were here, mostly family friends and Christina's colleagues. There were about 250 people attending the wedding or at least the reception, the only people I personally knew were already in the wedding, I invited my friend from work who I noticed was in the corner on the rooftop of the Grey House.

I noticed Josie was here but she'd been keeping her distance since the car crash and I guess it was a good thing, her and Christina had been civil since then, I knew they didn't like each other and they did like my relations with each other, Josie thought I deserved someone better than her and Christina hated the fact that Josie had a massive crush on me.

Id noticed that Josie and Amelie, my work friend had been giving each other glances since Id arrived, did Amelie like women? I guess i didn't know that much about her after all. I went over to Amelie seen as though no one had spoken to her since I arrived and took her to introduce her to everyone, well, everyone I knew. I introduced her to Christina, Grace, Kate, Serena, Mia and then finally to Josie. I left her talking to and they got on like a house on fire, they exchanged numbers had had a date set for a week from now, which was next Wednesday. When the first stage had been going for a while Mia decided it was time for the fashion show, there wasn't many people who knew the colour scheme of the wedding just the people who were involved in the wedding so I hoped the clothes had nothing to do with the colour scheme, how foolish of me to think it would be clothes that were getting modelled. Mia had outfits for the night of the wedding sent over from Paris, all different colours of lace, satin and cotton negligees, silk nighties, bras, thongs, corsets and role playing outfits. When she brought several rails of underwear and several models in similar 'oufits' I blushed and other girls wolf whistled and 'wooo'ed'. We were free to look through the rails, I set a few secret ones aside for the honeymoon, confident Christina had done the same, I also noticed that Josie, Kate, Mia and Amelie also selected a few to keep, were these really our party favours? Sexy lingerie? Hmph. Some of the girls shared what they had chosen to keep but I decided to keep mine super secret and only for Christina's eyes. Before long along came stage three and surprise surprise the first game was truth or dare, I thought only 15 year olds played this game. Before the game had ended a mojority of the girls had kissed each other, removed certain items and placed them in the middle of the circle, Kate had her first 'lesbian' experience with Amelie which Josie didn't look impressed with. Before the night ended however of the 'secret' stage had to come. Out pranced two strippers a male one and a female one, I stiffened up and Christina's body mirrored mine. I knew that stripper from Christina, she was an ex sub, this stripper had slept with my fiancee, Christina took my hand and led me inside away from the stripper, we went to her old bedroom in the house and she simply let me rant on and on about the stripper.

"How could she do this?! She obviously knew who your family was when Mia GREY rang for them! She must have known you'll have been here! Why people can't just leave us alone to get married I'll never know!"

"Ana baby, its you im marrying in three days, remember. Its you who I fell in love with. Its you who im going to have a family with. Seeing her just then reminded me of what a monster I used to be before you changed my out look on life, and for that I'll be eternally greatfull. She repulses me and makes me hate everything about my past and focus more on cherishing my future with you." She began crying and I comforted her immediately, I couldn't stand it when she cried, her face was too perfect for her to be ruining it with tears. We made our way to the bed the and laid in each others arms. After about 10 minues someone came looking for us I presumed as there was a knock at the door.

"It's me, Kate. Ana honey are you OK?" I got up to answer the door to my best friend and only then realised Christina had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Hey, Kate." I stepped out into the corridor so we didn't wake my sleeping beauty.

"Hey honey, what happened? You got upset and left."

"Yeah, the female stripper and I wouldnt exactly get along. Its one of Christina's exs."

"Oh! We had no idea! Im so sorry, it was me who organised that. Im really sorry, Ana."

"No, its OK, I guess now I know she truely loves me after that." We both grinned.

"Its obvious she's totally smitten with you. As Josie and Amelia are smitten with each other upstairs."

"Yeah, I saw them giving each other sly glances and decided to introduce them, they've exchanged numbers and have a date, hopefully it'll distract Josie and she get over the crush she has on me." She nodded and she announced the party was over, most of the people were getting ready to leave. I told her Christina had fallen asleep and that I was going to wake her up so we could say goodbye to people.

When the two of us returned to the roof the people I didn't know had left and there was just my close friends left.

"Thank you all for attending this evening, Ana and I want to thank you for being such close friends to us and sticking by us through our engagement. Kate, I have to thank you for being ill on the day of our interview and sending such a perfect woman as replacement. Josie, I have to apologise us not getting on, you're my fiancee's close friends and I hope we can work out our differences. And finally, Mia, thank you for being by Ana's side throughout the past three months after the crash, wedding planning and planning this by yourself, you're an amazing sister." When she finished her speech everyone applauded, Kate and Mia were close to tears, Josie and Christina even shook hands. When he hugged and said our goodbyes we left for the night, I was meeting with my bridesmaids tomorrow for the last fitting of the dresses, when Christina had her dress fitted she was blindfolded so she couldn't peak.

Aside from the stripper incident, I'd say tonight was a success thanks to Mia's planning skills.

AN: hope you liked the chapter, sorry its taking me so long to update, but the next chapter will be the wedding :D hope you're enjying the story. Please review :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, hope you like the wedding. As it takes place in Seattle gay marriage is legal, as of the past week gay marriage has become legal in the UK where I live! Anyway, have fun reading. xoxo -Katie.**

**Lemon warning. :) **

My make up artist had a job and a half doing my make up this morning, I think I got about two hours sleep all night, and I know what people would be thinking; up all night having amazing sex. No, that was just the beginning of the night. Christina and I couldn't sleep due to the excitement of getting married at 12:30 tomorrow. We spent the majority of the night playing the piano, well, she played and I listened and had amazing flashbacks of the first night we ever had sex. I moved to stand behind my future-wife and began to give her a back and shoulder massage, I used to give Kate massages when we lived together and she said I had the hands of an angel. I felt her ease up almost immediately and kissed the back of her neck and up to her ear and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, soon-to-be Mrs. Grey." She moaned ever so slightly and her breathing increased. "I want to make love to you one last time before I become the luckiest woman alive and marry you."

"Please Ana, you know what I want." Her voice was barely a whisper but loud enough for me to hear and react.

"Tell me honey. Tell me what you want." my words came in between my tender lips kissing her neck, back and nibbling her ear lobes.

"You, Ana. Always you."

"What do you want me to do to you? You have to tell me."

"I want to feel your hot breath on my clitoris and make me come with your sweet tongue flashing over my core." My breathing increased and i walked in front of her white lace see through negligée on and straddled her hips and planted a kiss on her sweet lips, I deepened the kiss and allowed her tongue to take over my mouth. I wrapped my hands in her hair and tugged gently she moaned my name. I stepped off her and led her to the bedroom.

"Hold on, Ana. I want you to fuck me right here, right now." I looked around me and we had just entered the living room area. I took a seat on the couch and she joined me, I gently pushed her down so I was laying on top of her and began showering her face with kisses ending up on her lips. When I broke off the kiss I continued my kisses down her neck and torso, her breasts were contained in her red lace bra I released them from the bra and played with one of her nipples with my fingers and exciting the other with my mouth running my tongue over her erect nipple and then swapped over breasts. When Christina was groaning loudly and begging for my sweet tongue I carried on south. I discarded her matching red lace panties and licked her lips and then her vulva teasing her clitoris.

"Ana, please. Fuck me."

"All in good time."

I breathed on her clitoris and she moaned my name and then my tongue got to work on her clitoris starting slow at first going sideways over her core and when she began groaning I sped up increased the pressure and made my movements more circulated across her clitoris. She began screaming my name over and over and moaning loudly in ecstasy over my tongue and its new favourite activity.

"Come for me, baby. You know you want to come for me, just let go." That was all she needed to push her over the edge and her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave and she squirted her love juice into my hot and waiting mouth, damn she was so sweet. I gave her a minute to come down from her climax before it was her turn to pleasure her missus. She adjusted her bra so her lovely breasts were away again, aww.

"Back in a sec." She ran upstairs towards the bedroom and emerged holding a small silver bullet in her hand and a devilish grin on her face. I laid back on the couch and she hoisted herself on top of me and planted a kiss on my lips, it was a soft and sweet kiss, no urgency or tongues domineering against each other, just passion and love. And boy did I love this woman, she was my heart and soul, my reason to laugh, love, smile and cry. This kiss was oozing with romance and passion and was beautiful, when she broke away from the kiss I had a massive grin on my face and my smile was mirrored on her face.

She set the vibrator going and gently ran it down my torso making me giggle as she went.

"Your laugh is so beautiful, Ana. Like an angels song." When the vibrator reached just below my navel she positioned it to the top of my knee and pulled the bullet up towards my pulsating and ready clitoris. I began to buck my hips but she guided them back down. "Stay still or I'll stop." Christina hadn't been in the red room for quite some time now and I knew she was missing the dom side if her because I could still see some of her old traits, her bossiness knew no boundaries. Then suddenly she spread my legs and ran the simulator over my clitoris running it over and around in circles, Jesus holy mother of Christ and all that's holy, if felt good. I began screaming and just when I was reaching my climax she pulled the bullet away from my dripping vagina and replaced the bullet with her tongue her hot steamy breath lapping over and swirling my core, by now I was screaming at the top of my voice her name over and over announcing the orgasm that was sure to follow. She paused her tongue and breathed gently on my clit which sent me wild and over the edge and the best orgasm I'd ever had taken over my body, pleasing me so much even the people who hated me would feel pleasure. She pulled herself up to my level and ended it with a deep romantic french kiss, wrapped herself in my arms and that's where we fell asleep for the night.

I was torn away from my happy dream of me and Christina on our honeymoon, I'd had the same dream for several weeks now and the destination always changed as our destination was to stay a secret to me, Christina's wedding present to me. She'd already given me enough by agreeing to go on a date with me, then by kissing me the first time closely followed by our first time having sex, her purposing was just the icing on the cake.

"Who is it?" I thought I'd ask before I opened the door in a lace negligée with Christina still sleeping on the couch in a red lace bra.

"It's your bridesmaids, flower girl and Grace." SHIT.

"What time is it?" Please be before ten.

"It's nine-thirty. We brought coffee and breakfast.

"I love you, Mia." She giggled. "Um, let me just go wake Christina up and get dressed.

"OK but hurry up, the make up artists will be here at 10am and then your dresses are being delivered at half eleven." I knew this.

"OK."

I went over to Christina where she had begun to stir from my door conversation. I shook her lightly and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Morning, babe. Everyone's here, it's our wedding day."

"I know, I've waited twenty-four years to marry you, Miss Steele. Lets go stick some clothes on so they can come in."

We walked up the stairs hand in hand thrilled about the day to come. We both stuck some black jeans on and a baggy t-shirt so it was easy to slip off one out hair and make up had been done.

When I let the girls in they brought a french breakfast which consisted of plain au chocolate, croissants and other pastries, Jade requested a more American breakfast and opted for coco pops for her breakfast. By the time we'd ate and drunk our coffee and orange juice the hair and make up guys were here. I decided to have my hair curled slightly so it was wavy and a twist in the front of my hair and clipped at the right with my veil clipping behind by twist. Because my hair was naturally wavy they hairstyle really suited me. Christina had her fire coloured hair pinned up and her veil pinned down the back of her hair, her veil wasn't going to cover her face like mine. We all decided on light natural make up with blue or grey glitter for out eyes. By the time we were all make upped and hair done it was 11:45 and time to get dressed, it was the first time Christina had seen the girls dressed in their dresses and they looked amazing with their matching high buns, Josie's short hair had been spiked and she looked pretty good. Jade's long natural curls had been emphasized and she looked amazing. Christina was going to put her dress on before she looked at it, which meant her covering her eyes for the last time. When we were both in our wedding dresses we stood side by side against the giant mirrors on the wardrobes and she uncovered her eyes.

"Oh wow, Ana! Did you design these? They're beautiful! Look at the spiral patterns! It our colours." She grinned and a tear spilled down her eye. We hugged and went downstairs for the others to see. When they saw us in our dresses she all cried and complained about ruining their make up and complimenting us on how beautiful we looked. The boys were getting ready at Grace's house and the cars pulled up to take us to the house. We had three Rolls Royce's one for each of us brides with our two brides maids and one for Jade and Grace.

The arrangements were simple, I was to get in one of the white cars decorated with the blue ribbons with my bridesmaids and Christina was to get in another with Grace and Jade in the third. Christina's car set off first for the 15 minutes car journey to Grace and Carricks home where they kindly allowed us to have our wedding. I hadn't seen the decorations as yet as Mia organised pretty much the entire wedding. We set off secondly and then Grace's car came last.

When we arrived at Grace's home everyone was already seated outside in their seats where the wedding was going to take place, everyone except for the brides, bridesmaids, Ray, Carrick, Jade and the guys who were escorting the bridesmaids down the aisle. Mia had organised two violinists to play mine and Christina's song, Adele's 'Someone like you', it was the song that was playing in the coffee shop on our first date and was the first song we danced to together.

We made our way out to the back yard which had been transformed completely, the trees had fairy lights going through them, there were benches for people to sit on, there were about 100 people here to celebrate my big day, on either ends of the benches were flowers sprayed blue and grey and in the middle of the two rows of benches was a white aisle. When the violinists got the signal from Grace they began playing and everyone became silent and faced back hoping to catch an early glimpse of the dresses. Thankfully, Mia had already thought of this and put a Marque up close by to shield us until the beginning of the Isle to give people the full impact. The bridesmaids were stood on the left hand side of the isle and their escorts were stood on the right.

Kate was the first one to go, she emerged from the shield in her beautiful gown which earned gasps from the crowd, she was met by Ethan, they folded arms and began a slow march down the aisle. When they reached the bottom of the isle Kate took her place on the left hand side and Ethan took his seat on the first row. Next was Serena in her grey dress escorted by the head security, Walsh. When they reached the bottom of the isle she took her place on the right hand side and Walsh took his seat. Josie came next accompanied by Taylor, she took her place on the left and he took his seat. There wasn't long now until it was my turn and I began hyperventilating. My future wife placed her hand on my back and began to soothe me, surprisingly it worked and Christina placed a soft kiss on my lips. During my episode it Mia had gone down the isle and it was Jades turn with the flowers, instead of having a ring bearer as well as a flower girl we combined them and the rings were in a pouch in her wicker basket with the leaves in it. Jade exited the marquee and took a slow walk down the isle throwing rose petals as she went, when she reached the end it was Christina's turn.

"Laters, baby." She winked at me and left.

Carrick met her at the end of the aisle in his black suit, white shirt and grey tie. She linked arms and began walking down the aisle, tears sprung in my eyes but I couldn't cry, I hadn't even gone down the aisle yet. When she reached the end, it was my turn. I came in full view of everyone and Ray linked my arm, I was so grateful Ray was here to spend my magical big day with me. When we got to the bottom of the aisle he removed the veil from shielding my eyes, took my hand, kissed it and placed it in Christina's hand. We both turned to face the minister.

"Good morning, all persons present today to witness the coming together of these two families, to witness the marriage of Christina Avalon Grey and Anastasia Rose Steele. If anyone knows any reason these two shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke and I felt relieved. The minister was a lovely woman, a little on the plump side but she had a friendly face and a soothing voice. "Who has the rings?" Jade went in her back and removed the two delicate rings. The rings where white gold and on the inside they were engraved with the date we met and today's date. They were simple wedding bands, not too much as our engagement rings had big diamonds in them, we didn't want to overdo it. She turned to Christina and handed her my ring. She placed it half way on my finger and turned to the minister. "Christina do you take Anastasia to be your lawfully wedding wife?"

"I do." I looked into her eyes and we both teared up.

"Do you Anastasia take thee Christina to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I couldn't stop the tears that free fell down my cheeks.

"These rings are a token of unity, a bond that cannot be broken, a love that cannot be stopped. I Christina take thee Anastasia, in sickness and in health, for richer for, poorer."

"I Christina take thee Anastasia, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer."

"And I promise my love to you as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed."

Tears were falling down my almost wife's face. "And I promise my love to you as long as we both shall live. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Is there anything you'd like to add? Your own vows?"

"Anastasia, when I first met you, it was like my life was in blackness, my days merged together and nothing made sense. Then you came into my life, lit it all up and shook my known world upside down, and for that, I'm eternally grateful. I don't know how to repay you for that, but lets start with you becoming my wife. I love you." My make-up was most definitely ruined. The minister turned to me and I would have trouble getting my words out.

"I Anastasia take thee Christina, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer."

"I Anastasia take thee Christina, i-in sickness and in health, f-for richer, for poorer." Christina smiled at me whilst a tear escaped from her eye.

"And I promise my love to you as long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed."

"And I promise my love to y-you as long as w-we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed."

"Anything you'd like to add?" I nodded.

"I didn't know what to say as my own vows, I could go on about how much I love you until the cows come home, but I didn't want to do that. I hope you can take away how much you mean to me from this, in Greek mythology, it was said that humans were born with two heads, four arms, four legs and two bodies, but Zeus was afraid of their power so he split them in half creative a diversion, looking for their other half, looking for their soul mate. I'm so lucky to have found my soul mate, I found my other half." I looked around and everyone was crying.

"I now pronounce you, wife and wife, you may now kiss the bride." We engaged in a short but loving kiss, oozing with love and romance. Everyone stood up and applauded the newly weds. I was so happy I thought I was going to implode. We all dispersed and went into the marquee for drinks. The rest of the evening went smoothly and it was time to be seated for the meal.

When everyone was seated Elliot rose and tapped his glass with a spoon and the glass shattered. At least he caught everyone's attention.

"Well, what's a wedding without a mishap." Everyone laughed. "I just want to take the time for thanking all of you for coming, and to congratulate the two brides, Ana, I have to say, I don't think I've seen anyone cry as much as you have today and to wish you luck in the future with my little sis." People applauded and he took his seat. Kate rose next.

"I've known Ana for almost six years now, and to see what a lovely lady she's turned out to be makes my heart sing. I remember after a girl didn't return her calls how upset she was, she didn't know her last name and only spoke once, but that's Ana. She didn't leave her room for days and she ate so much ice cream I thought she was going to move into the local store's freezer." People laughed. "She swore she was never speaking to another woman again, but to see her getting married here today, to a wonderful bride, it makes me happy she didn't keep that promise." I smiled at my besfriend and I know Christina wouldn't have been happy at the mention of another girl. My dad rose and gave a little speech before crying.

After the speeches our meal was served and then we went inside for drinks, music and to end the night. When we left people through confetti at us, the cheered for us and when we threw both of our bouquets they landed firmly in Josie's hands and in Kate's hands. Mia looked forlorn but soon got over it.

We got in the SUV and snuggled up in the car, I couldn't wait to get my wife home and show her some of the kinky lingerie I got from our bachelorette party before our surprise honeymoon.

**Realllllly hope you like the chapter! It was kind of hard for me to write because I've never even been to a wedding so I don't know how they happen. :( Made it an extra long chapter.. Got some drama coming up :D Umm, Please review? I like reading them and they make me happy. -Katie. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope you liked the wedding, more drama and many lemons coming up :D. **

Christina POV.

I'd done it, against all odds I found someone I really care about who I loved and I married her. Anastasia and I are married, and on the way home to have great kinky marriage sex and then go on our honeymoon tomorrow. Ray was going to stay at a hotel for the next two weeks and have a mini vacation courtesy of Christina and I, he didn't want to stay at Escala but couldn't afford the hotel so we paid for his hotel and some spending money. We were in the SUV on the way back home and I couldn't wait to peel her out of that wedding dress and by the way she was looking at me, she felt the same. I love Ana and our sex life was red hot, just like my Ana. I leant over in the back seat and gave Ana a long and loving kiss, I placed my left hand on the side of her face, slid it down and round her neck and held the back of her head keeping it in places as my tongue fought against hers. This woman was like my drug and without her, I was hopeless, I meant every word of my vows earlier and I knew Ana would continue light up my life with many firsts to come, before I met Ana there was so much Id never experienced. Id never made love as such, never shared a bed, never spooned, never shared a bath/shower with someone, never shared food with anyone and never even watched the sunrise or sunset with a woman. Ana truly changed me and I liked the new me.

When we pulled up to our home Ana began blushing.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I looked at her and her eyes dropped to her hands.

"I was just thinking, were going to have sex when we get in there." She blushed even more, she was a lovely scarlet colour, I remember when I loved seeing strange little brunettes' asses that colour after a good spanking.

"Ana, we've been dating for almost two years now, we've had sex hundreds almost a thousand time. Why are you blushing now?" She had me confused.

"Yes, but its the first time were having sex as a married couple. Married. Anastasia Rose Grey." she smiled and I smiled back at her.

"Well, Mrs Grey, I am dying to peel that beautiful wedding dress off of my even more beautiful bride."

"With pleasure, Mrs Grey." We grinned and exited the car.

When we were upstairs she removed the pins from our hair and let it fall free. I stood behind my wife and slowly unlaced the corset back of her dress. When I reached the end my wife stepped out of her dress and discarded her heels.

"Anastasia.. Ana.. Ana!" I was being shook and I didn't like it, I was enjoying reliving last night, making love to my wife.

"Five more minutes.." She giggled.

"I'm going to get you coffee and when I return, you better be out of bed. Surprise honeymoon today remember!"

"Like you'd let me forget, hunny." We both grinned. I still didn't know where we were going on our honeymoon yet, but knowing my Fifty, it would be somewhere spectacular.

She disappeared and I decided it was time to take a quick shower, before this I peaked at the time on the alarm, it was five in the morning. She woke me up at five o'clock in the morning. Damn it was a good job I loved this woman. I groaned and peeled myself out of the king size bed I shared with Christina. In the bathroom there was my towel, my bag of toiletries, some white gladiator heels and a white and pink sundress. Mia knew the details of our honeymoon and had done all of the packing for my holiday, I wasn't allowed to do my own shopping as it would have given too much away. There were two big suitcases by the door and two handheld cases. We could have taken as much luggage as we wanted, assuming we were taking her private jet.

I took a quick shower, pulled the sundress on and made my way to the close to do my hair. I dried and straightened my hair, applied a little lip gloss and made my way down stairs to my wife attempting to make our breakfast. The pancake mix had too much milk in it and was too runny, the bacon was burning and the coffee was cold. Bless her for trying.

"FUCK SAKE! NOTHING IS GOING RIGHT!" She huffed in frustration and ragged her hands through her hair. I tried to keep the giggle that escaped my lips in but failed.

"Are you laughing a me, Mrs Grey?"

"Would I do that now, Mrs Grey?" And winked a her.

"You and that smart mouth, Ana" She gently swatted my ass and pulled my face forward for a kiss.

"Go get a shower, I'll make your breakfast." She grinned.

"Deal, Grey."

I watched my wife leave the kitchen, made myself some cereal and made my wife pancakes with fresh squirty cream, strawberries and honey for breakfast. She'd used the last of the Bacon trying to make breakfast, Gail didn't go shopping for us as we were going on our honeymoon and by the size of our suitcases we where going for quite a while. My wife appeared with her towel wrapped around her body and one around her hair.

"Mmm, looks lovely." We ate our breakfast in silence and when she finished she went to get dressed. She came downstairs with her hair straight, a purple maxi dress and wedge heels, damn.

"No, Mrs Grey. That outfit looks just too good, everyone will be throwing themselves at you!"

"Didn't I prove to you yesterday that you're the only woman in my life?" She giggled at my false jealousy.

"Oh yes, so you did."

"Did you forget we married yesterday?" She opened her mouth into an 'O' with shock.

"Maybe." Her face was taken over with shock. "What's up sweetie? Trying to contain that twitchy palm of yours?" I giggled and the walked towards me grabbed my face and kissed me, her tongue invading my mouth.

"You're asking to be taken to the playroom, Ana. Is that what you want? To spend our honeymoon there?" I smiled and were interrupted by Taylor.

"The cases are in the car, Ma'am an the plane is ready."

"Thank you Taylor. Are you ready Mrs Grey?"

"Yes, just give me a few minutes." I ran upstairs to get my toiletries and my surprise for Christina.

When we where at sea-tac airport our private jet was ready for our honeymoon.

"So Mrs Grey, when would you like to know where we're going on our honeymoon?" She was going to tell me?

"NOW!" Excited really wasn't the word.

"Well, there's four parts to our honeymoon, we'll be gone for a month and staying in each place for a week. Place one, London England, then Paris, then Japan and finally Hawaii." She was taking me to England? I'd always wanted to go there, my favourite authors came from there, the Bronte sisters. I'd always wanted to go to their birth place. And Paris, the most romantic place in the world. Japan.. I'd never really been interested in Japan, but I knew it would be lovely. And finally, Hawaii, Hawaii looked beautiful on movies, so I was really looking forward to it.

"Really? You're taking me to England? And Paris! It's a dream come true, I love you, wife."

"Well, I couldn't decide where to take you, so I incorporated both of our favourite destinations, you'll love Japan and Hawaii, well, there's a further surprise in Hawaii." I was really looking forward to our honeymoon now, this woman was amazing.

"Christina, Taylor?" Was Taylor coming on our entire honeymoon?

"Taylor and Gail will be coming to the destinations with us but will be staying in separate hotels and wont be doing the same activities as us. There's also going to be Sawyer with us." I liked this idea, having security close by us but not too close, and they all needed a vacation, besides I had no doubt they wouldn't of had to pay for anything.

When we were seated in our luxury seats I wrapped a blanket around myself and went for a nap.

My dreams soon enveloped me.

_-Christina Grey marries woman!-Shock news! Christina Grey comes out as lesbian!-Christina Grey and the nobody wife!-Exclusive, family friend speaks about the secret wedding of the decade!- _

My whole life had been splashed across the tabloids. When Christina and I had first started dating there were rumors about Christina and my love life, however, we decided to deny all rumors. It would have been easier that way for the both of us. Her because of the publicity and the deals she was about to close, neither of us particularly wanted our personal lives splashed over the news or magazines, especially me.

Exclusive family friend talks about wedding, who would do such a thing? _  
_

_"Close family friend, Imogen Ellard, 23, talks about the wedding between Christina Grey and mystery missus." _There was a picture of this 'family friend' and I recognized her from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on where._ "Imogen says 'The wedding was very beautiful, the dresses were gorgeous, I have no doubt that Christina hired the best designers to design and make the wedding dresses and possibly the bridesmaid dresses." _Well, she was wrong there wasn't she! _"I know Christina as we used to date occasionally but that was many years ago, we had some great times together, she's a fantastic lover and I'm rather envious that Ana nabbed her for herself, I'd have shared." _What a bitch! And then it hit me where I knew her from! She was an ex-submissive! When I found out about Christina's past we agreed that I should see who her ex partners were just to look out for them in the future if they ever breached their contracts and come forward about their past with Christina, their disturbing past. _"Christina and I had a very fullfilling relationship, sex wise and Ana is a very lucky girl to have someone so experienced as her. It's safe to say, for the first time, I'm jealous and I don't like the feeling." _

I wanted to punch her in the face, repeatedly. With a fucking shovel. She'd breached the NDA I'm sure, but I'd have to check with Christina and her security team. Would Imogen try cause trouble for us in the future? I hoped not, I'd had just about enough stress recently, with the wedding, my kidnapping, the shooting, the possibility of children and now Imogen causing shit, maybe we could put a stop to it before anything happened.

For the second time today I was being shaken awake.

"Go away! I want to sleep."

"Ana, hunny, we're here." In England already?

"In England already? Wow." I didn't know whether to tell Christina about my dream and about Imogen and the article, I didn't even know if it was a real thing yet or just my imagination running wild, I seriously hoped it was the latter. I pulled out my iPhone and dialed Kate's cell phone number.

"Hey Ana, do you know where you're going yet?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm ringing you."

"Sounds serious. What's up Steele. Oh er, Grey."

"Have you read the papers today?"

"Umm, no, you know I don't read that garbage" I knew that.

"Can you do me a favour? Can you pop to the shops and get the OK magazine for me? I had this dream that there was a girl from the wedding talking about mine and Christina's wedding and saying that she's her ex and that kind of stuff but I want to know if it's real or not."

"Sure, hey, where are you?"

"Oh, I'm in England, and then we're going to Paris and then Japan and then Hawaii!"

"Oh my god! That sounds amazing!"

"I know! Any way, I'm going to have to get off, we've just got to the airport, call me when you know something."

"OK, hun."

I knew I could trust my bestfriend with this task and I was free to enjoy my honeymoon. The paparazzi had been informed about our honeymoon destination, Mia probably told them the first destination thinking they couldn't get to England before us and they were at the airport terminal waiting for our picture and hopefully an exclusive interview. Did they even know we were married?

"Ana, shall we talk to the reporters?" Her face was painted with concern, this marriage would change my life forever. My name was now Grey, and I hoped I could cope with everything that came along with such a name. The paparazzi, the money, the power and the incredible wife, that bit was fine with me. We'd agreed to ignore the reporters at first but I think it was about time we spoke about our relationship.

"I think it's about time."

"You're right, Ana, as always, my love." We held hands and came through the terminal to face the reporters.

I looked around the English airport, there were 25 or so other terminals in this airport and I wonder how much it cost Christina to hire this terminal, we arrived at London Heathrow airport around 6.30 in the evening US time, making it about 1.30pm here, the time differences were going to kill me. We didn't even need to walk towards the paps before they ambushed us for pictures. We posed amicably for the photographers and I was surprised when Christina pulled me in for a kiss in front of the cameras, a non-verbal way of confirming rumors of our relationship. When we separated from the loving kiss we were having questions shouted at us left right and centre.

"One at a time jeez! We'll go left to right and you get one question each!" Christina was an expert at this, then again she had to be, she'd had all of this limelight thrust in her face when she took over GE.

The first reporter reporter popped up with the first question. "Why did you keep your relationship a secret from the public eye?"

Of course they were going to ask this. "We decided it was more beneficial for the two of us if we kept our relationship a secret from the media and public eye, simply because I didn't want this to happen to Ana, and we both have careers to maintain, if we went public it could have destroyed many important contracts and deals the two of us have been trying to seal, in my case, deals I have worked on for several months." Wow.

"When were you planning to come open about your sexuality or where you going to keep it hidden?" Another question for Christina I assumed.

"My sexuality had never arised directly in an interview, should it have been asked, I would have '_come out of the closet' _as you call it. The questions I had been asked I figured a way to answer the question without truly answering it."

"Why does your _wife_ never attend you to social events such as charity fundraisers?" I didn't like how this woman sneered the word 'wife' and the looks she was giving me, she was short, fat and ginger, and I didn't like her one bit.

"Because Ana has a life if her own, or had, now she is my wife and people know about us, she will attend these events, should she wish, of course."

"How long have the two of you being in a relationship?" Where were they all coming from?

"About two years now, we started dating and then I moved in Escala after the accident and I haven't looked back. Christina is my future and most importantly, she is my present." I piped up, Christina looked shocked and smiled at me.

"Ana!" I turned my attention to the male reporter demanding for my attention. "How do you feel about all of the publicity that has been forced on you recently?"

"I guess I always knew my relationship with Christina and now our marriage was going to surface at some point, I suppose it's going to be difficult living where every event in my life will be in magazines, but if that is the cost of marrying the woman I love, so be it."

"Christina, how do you feel about your relationship with a woman named Imogen being in the magazines this week?" _Shit. _

_"_Excuse me?" I pulled her to one to one side.

"Christina, I had a dream on the plane about someone called Imogen breaking the Nondisclosure Agreement and going to the paper with an interview saying the two of you were lovers and I didn't know if it was true, so I didn't tell you about it and I rung Kate to tell her to check it out and she was going to ring me when she knew something. I guess it's true. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, this isn't your fault.."

She went back to the press. "I have just been informed about Imogen and her actions. Yes, Imogen and I have a past, and I rather hoped she's have kept it that way. However, she seemed to have different ideas. My legal department will deal with her." Thankfully, that was the last reporter and we could leave. Or so I thought. When we walked away from them they began to follow us poking their cameras in our faces and pointing their recorders at us expecting us to somehow digest and understand what they were screaming at us. Thankfully, Taylor and Gail were in the rental car and when we arrived at the car we were rushed off to the hotel, no doubt it would be a spectacular 5 star hotel.

My predictions were correct. We arrived at the Egerton House Hotel. The lobby was spectacular, the colour scheme was gold and white, the floor was marble with gold patterns entwined within the marble, the front desk matched the floor with a gold plaque determining it London's number one hotel, the drapes were the all familiar gold patterned with gold chairs, couches and tables. The elevators were surprise surprise, gold. To the left of the two twin sized elevators were the stairs. The lobby was quiet, well, aside from the phones ringing constantly. There were bell boys in the lobby carrying our luggage to our room, which would no doubt be the pent house.

Taylor and Gail were staying in this hotel, however, I doubted they were paying for their room. We walked to the receptionist to be met my the all female staff who's hair apparently followed the all gold scheme, each one of them had fake corn blonde hair, one of them had freckles and was obviously a natural ginger, maybe it was compulsory for the job.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Grey. Your rooms are prepared with your luggage waiting for you. You have two rooms booked, one for three days and one for a week, is that correct?" Were Gail and Taylor only staying for three days? Were we only staying three days? "Here are your door keys, enjoy your stay and thank you for choosing us." She painted her face with a fake smile and flashed us a perfect set of pearly whites.

AN: sorry it took sooo long to update, ive rewritten this over and over... I'll update again later, thank you for all of the lovely responses!


End file.
